The Twin Tails
by kcstacielynn
Summary: Kokoro's (OC) journey along with naruto.
1. Meet Kokoro (Edited)

The Twin Tails

Author's note- I've decided to edit the bio and put a lot more detail. I took out somethings and decided to put new stuff in the bio. I hope i kept this simple.

Kcstacielynn's goal for OC- My goal for her is to be the most realistic Naruto character. I wanted their friend ship to grow and grow and then have romance. Instead of it just being a Naruto/OC love story. Hinata will still like or "love" Naruto. I want this story to really go with the shippuden storyline. Naruto will still have a crush on Sakura, Hinata likes naruto, and OC...WELL, she is the one who understands Naruto and Naruto trusts her with everything. OC is in love with him but never shows it because he is in love with Sakura and Hinata loves him. OC tries to keep her emotions to herself but she won't be able to hold them for long.

* * *

This story will start in shippuden.

OC Name- Kokoro Aihara

Nicknames-Koko, Koro, KK, Twin Tails

Age-16

Birthday-April

Jinchurki-Called the twin tails. It looks like a fox but is a female. It has dark blue fur and has two tails.

Jinchurki symbol-It is on her right wrist. It is a symbol of the word hope in Japanese but it's a darkish blue color. It will expand all over her right arm and it'll have pretty looking writing on it.

* * *

Kokoro's mother- Her name is Kanako, she is 33, she was a ninja but stopped after she was pregnant with Kokoro. She used to be good at genjustu but did not pass that down to Kokoro. She has a habit of blushing which Kokoro now has. She has long purple hair.

Kokoro's father- His name is Kazuo. He is 35 and was a swordsman. He also used to be a samurai. He has a habit of saying the phrase 'Good grief' which Kokoro now has. He has short bright red hair.

Parent's story- Kokoro's parents were best friends with Naruto's parents. They always visit them in the leaf whenever they have the chance. Kokoro's parents and Naruto's parents hoped that their newborn children will be good friends in the future. Her parents died when she was a week old because Madara tried to capture her.

* * *

Kokoro's story-Kokoro was born 5 months after Naruto in the village hidden under the moon (Getsugakure). Madara came to the village to capture Kokoro. The reason was, Kokoro was born a jinchuriki because her grandmother, Aimi, was dieing and needed to put it in someone else.

When her grandmother talked to Kokoro's parents about it, they were torn because they did not want Kokoro to be treated badly. But they did want her to grow up and take down Madara and still become a target for him so she could have a better chance at seeing him again. They knew the risks, and decided that Aimi would put the twin tails in Kokoro.

When Madara came to the village, Kokoro was taken away to the leaf by her mentor and guardian named Michiko Hayashi who is now 29 years old, good friends with Kakashi since they love the Icha Icha series, and she also has short black hair but puts it in pony tails a lot.

Team- Team 7 once she meets naruto at age 13. She was doing missions with an available sensei when ever she had the chance. She wasn't assigned a team since she came to the academy late because Michiko forgot the date when the academy started since she was so wrapped up in reading the Icha Icha series.

Rank-Chunin

* * *

Siblings- Kokoro has 3 stepsisters. Her father was married to another woman (Kokoro's stepmother) but then remarried to Kokoro's mother. Kokoro's stepsisters hate and envy her. But Kokoro disliked her step family as well. Her step family has evil like powers as well.

First sister-Can make things go raw and die quickly. For example, killing flowers as they turn black and wither. Has Sais as weapons.

Second sister-uses a whip. She is the weakest.

Third sister-Takes souls from others. Specifically men so she can live longer since she was born half dead. She would let the guy relax and get seduced by her dancing. Then the guy would get in a daze and start to get venerable. She also has a sword.

Step mother-Eyes turn black. Can make someone in agonizing pain. Can cast dark clouds and can fly on them. Can also do lightning Justus.

(The step family will be explained more during the story)

* * *

Personality- Kokoro is a very supportive girl. She has a temper too but wants to become a role model for people. She is cheerful and blushes a lot if something catches her off guard like "What do you think of Naruto?" "Do you like anyone?" "Don't you think you should get a boyfriend already?" She will stand out from most girls because she is the most determined and the most observant. She was friends with Sasuke, as they trained together. But when Kokoro was on a mission for a long time, Sasuke thought she was dead. She is energetic and persistent.

Body-Average, but with a high B cup

Hair-Like Sakura's in Shippuden but darkish red and it's almost to her mid back.

Skin-Her mother had dark skin while her father had fair skin. Kokoro's skin color is very light brown. She is not pale at all.

* * *

Clan- Aihara Clan

Trained by- Michiko

Attire-She is sporty and always wears skinny jeans with sneakers and a dark blue tank top with wide straps, not the skinny ones, and a hoodie with a dark blue fingerless glove on her right hand. This is why her clan is known for the 'Unusual clothing'.

Clan Symbol-Black bird with its wings out. It is located on the back of her hoodie and the back of her tank top.

Clan gifts-Eye turns purple and can make someone in pain if she locks eyes with them. Can kick really well. Good speed. Is known for wearing 'Unusual clothing' She can do Ice, Water, and Wind Justus.

Weapon-A sword, bow & arrow

* * *

Classification-Jinchuriki. Her jinchuriki is called the twin tails. It is dark purple and it can fly around and throw fire and wind. Her eyes turn purple when she is angry.

More facts- Madara was the one who killed Kokoro's parents who was trying to find Kokoro. Kokoro does not remember her parents since she was so young but always wanted to meet them. All she has to remind herself of them is her mother's engagement dark ruby ring where she wears on her left index finger and she also has her father's sword. Michiko gave Kokoro the bow and arrow to use. Ever since Kokoro came to the leaf, she was judged but now at the age of 16, everyone is neutral about her but she wants to prove herself to everyone.

She is best friends with Naruto and is like his backbone because she supports him and he admires her for that. Naruto starts to become more and more protective of Kokoro as well. When ever Naruto is enraged and Kokoro is near him, he can never hurt her and starts to calm down when she talks him down.

* * *

I will post the prologue soon. The Prologue will be about how Kokoro was born and how her parents died.


	2. Someone Special Is Back! (edited)

The Twin Tails

Author's Note-More info on the OC will be revealed as the story goes. If you love Kokoro, Vote for her on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 1-Special Someone Is Back!

In the leaf, Kokoro was walking with Sakura. "Hey! Kokoro! Sakura!" Konohamaru says, running toward the two along with Udon and Moegi. "Hey!" Koko says,smiling. "Hi Konohamaru." Sakura says. "So where are you two off to?" Konohamaru asks.

"The main gate. I have to pick up this morning's traffic paper for Lady Tsunade. Kokoro is tagging along." Sakura explains. "Yep. Wanna come along?" Kokoro asks, grinning.

**(To naruto)**

Naruto is walking with Pervy Sage. "It's been about 2 and a half years." Naruto says. "So it has" Pervy Sage says.

**(To Koko and the gang)**

"...and the cat started scratching my face off!"Konohamaru says. Sakura giggles. "We had missions just like that. Brings back a lot of memories." Sakura says. "Hey, Kokoro, by the way, have you heard anything from Naruto? You two have been getting close through the years." Konohamaru says.

"Unfortunately, I haven't. But I'm sure he'll be here soon." Koko says, putting her hands in her pockets of her hoodie.

**(To the gate)**

"Hey Izumo, Kotetsu! How are you today?" Sakura asks. "Well, look whose here." Izumo says. "Somethings' waiting for you back in town." Kotetsu says. Sakura grins. "Kokoro!" Sakura says. "What?" Koko asks. "Come on!" Sakura says as she grins and runs along with Konohamaru and his team.

Koko blinks. "Why did they just run off so fast?" Koko asks. Izumo smiles at her. "A special someone of yours is here." Izumo says and Koko blushes. "Sakura! Wait up!" Koko says running after her.

**(To Naruto)**

Naruto drops his bag and walks up a pole and lands on top of it. "Now this takes me back! The village hasn't changed a bit! I'm home everyone! Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto exclaims

**(To Sakura and Konohamaru's team)**

"Naruto? Naruto is that you?" Sakura calls out. Naruto looks down. "When did you get back to the village Naruto?" Sakura asks. "Oh! Just now!" Naruto says jumping down the pole and then he walks over to Sakura. "Long time no see, huh Sakura?" Naruto asks.

"Wait a minute...you gotten taller haven't you?" Sakura asks. 'Yeah I guess I did" Naruto says. "So what do you think, do I seem more like a woman to you now?" Sakura asks. "You kidding? You haven't changed at all!" Naruto says. Sakura glares at him and turns and crosses her arms.

"Huh?" Naruto asks. 'Smooth kid...' Jiraiya thought. Kokoro runs toward them. "Sakura! Good grief, did you have to run that fast!? I did train just recently you know-" But Kokoro was cut off because Naruto looked at her and disappeared and hugs her as she gasps and he turls her around and sets her down.

"Kokoro!" Naruto says grinning and she laughs. "Hey! Wow, you've changed a lot" Koko says smiling. "Wow, it's been a while huh?" Naruto asked as Koko nods. Sakura smiles at the two of them. "So did I change to you?" Koko asks. "Yeah! You look prettier!" Naruto says grinning and Koko blushes and Sakura giggles. 'Naruto and Kokoro eh? Reminds me a lot of his parents.' Jiraiya thought.

"Hey! Naruto!" Konohamaru says. "Huh?" Naruto asks as he turns around. Konohamaru changes into a woman as he does the sexy justu. Jiraiya drolls as Sakura looks shocked. Kokoro chuckles and shakes her head. Konohamaru changes back.

"Well,what do ya think? Not to bad in the curves department huh?" Konohamaru asks. Naruto chuckles. "Konohamaru, I'm not that little kid anymore. You shouldn't be using Justu like that either. It's beneath you." Naruto says as Konohamaru looks down.

"I MEAN COME ON Konohamaru IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? NOW STEP ASIDE AND GET A LOAD OF MY NEW PERVY NINJUSTU! HERE WE GO!" Naruto yells. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Kokoro yells and kicks him in the face as he falls. Sakura busts out laughing. 'Yep,she has Kushina's genes in her, alright...' Jiraiya thought.

"SORRY! SORRY! I OVERREACTED!" Koko says running to Naruto as he is in a daze. "Wow...she's pretty and can kick..." Naruto says in a daze. "Um-uh-I-uh-Sakura what should I do!?" Koko asks in panic. Jiraiya chuckles.

Sakura starts to shake naruto. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PERVY LITTLE BAKA!? WE DON'T SEE EACH OTHER FOR 2 YEARS AND YOU GOT THE NERVE TO PUT A STUNT LIKE THAT!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL!? WELL, DO YOU!? I DON'T MISS THE OLD NARUTO AT ALL ANYMORE! NOT ONE BIT! RUGH!" Sakura yells as Koko sweat-drops.

Sakura releases him and Naruto recovers. "Ow..." Naruto says. Kokoro blushes and is in front of him.

"Uh...well. Welcome back Naruto" Kokoro says. Naruto grins. "It's good to be back!" Naruto says. Naruto grabs her hand. "Come on, let's see granny Tsunade!" Naruto exclaims as he starts running with Kokoro."okay!" Kokoro says.

* * *

**(To Tsunade' office)**

"It's been a long time." Tsunade says. "Mission accomplished grandma!" Naruto says happily. "Huh,glad to hear it. Show me what you got kid." Tsunade says. "What right now?" Naruto asks. "I have someone I'd like you to go up against. I kept him off missions so he'd be ready for just this moment. Your opponent will be..." Tsunade began but the someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade says. Naruto turns. "Huh?" Naruto asks,everyone turns to look at the door. Shikamaru and Temari walk in. "Hey" Shikamaru says. "Hey Kokoro." Temari says. "Temari" Kokoro says smiling.

"Hey Shikamaru! Temari! Look what the cat dragging in!" Sakura says. "Hm...is that..." Shikamaru began. "It is! Naruto it's you!" Shikamaru says grinning. "Hey! Shikamaru!" Naruto says. 'Is that the same little squirt?' Temari thought.

"Look at you! You changed haven't you?" Shikamaru asks. Naruto chuckles. "He hasn't changed at all" Sakura says. "I didn't think so" Shikamaru says. "AW! Give me a break Sakura!" Naruto says sulking as everyone laughs.

"Does this mean your my opponent?" Naruto asks. "Opponent? I just came over to drop off some paper work" Shikamaru says. "Well if it's not you then, is it.." Naruto began and looks at Temari. "Uh, what's your name again?" Naruto asks. "You don't remember me!?" Temari asks.

"Naruto, your opponent is out there" Tsunade says. Naruto walks to the window and opens it. "So, Naruto, you went and got all grown up" Kakashi says as he was reading his book. Naruto grins. "Kakashi sensei!" Naruto says. Naruto jumps out the window and walks to kakashi. Kokoro,Sakura and Tsunade walk toward the window.

"Well you haven't changed a bit sensei! Wait a sec. I got something for you. A little present" Naruto says,taking out something in his weapon pouch. "NO WAY! IS THAT-IS THAT REALLY" Kakashi stuttered. "The first new issue of Make out series in three years. Pretty boring if you asked me but I know you like this stuff." Naruto says.

'Hmph! Little idiot! People would kill for a copy! It hasn't even been released yet!' Jiraiya thought,crossing his arms. Kakashi opens the book and starts over reacting in excitement. "Calm down! This is no time to be fooling around Kakashi!" Tsunade says sternly and walks away. Kakashi closes the book.

"So i guess your my opponent?" Naruto asks. "Well, You're half right." Kakashi says. Kokoro jumps out the window. "Well, well, It's Kokoro. I see you've changed. How was training with Michiko?" Kakashi asks. "Fun. Still learning though. Still have a long way to go" Kokoro says.

"Where is she by the way?" Kakashi asks. "She's home." Kokoro replies as Kakashi nods. "Aw do you have a crush on her?" Kokoro asks. "No, I just wanted to show her the new Icha Icha book" Kakashi says smoothly. "I see" Kokoro says, not fully convinced.

Kakashi nods and looks at Sakura. "Hm,been a long time, hasn't it sakura?" Kakashi asks. "Yes it has sensei" Sakura replies. "So, as of who my opponent will be. It will be Naruto, Kokoro, and Sakura. The 3 of you." Kakashi says.

"Both of us at once?" Naruto asks. "That's right." Tsunade says as she turls around to face them in her chair. "Kakashi will put you to the test. How well you do against him will determine your future status. Sakura, it's time to show your training with me wasn't a waste of time" Tsunade says.

"Right!" Sakura says. "I'll make sure Michiko comes to see you train" Kakashi says to Koko. Kokoro nods.

**(In town)**

Shikamaru,Temari,Kokoro,Naruto and Sakura were walking. Naruto turns and smirks at Temari and Shikamaru. "So! Are you two going out or what?" Naruto asks. Kokoro snickers. "Huh. You've got to be joking. The Chunin exams are about to start. I've been busy running around back and forth to your village and mine to get ready for them." Temari explains.

"Yeah and I'm her escort. I've been in charge of organizing the Chunin exams. Speaking of which, what are you gonna do Naruto? Your the only one in our year who isn't a Chunin." Shikamaru says. Naruto screams. "KOKORO!? You've been made a Chunin!?" Naruto asks. Kokoro grins. "Yep!"

"Oh you haven't even heard the half of it. Kankuro,Neji, and Temari here have been made Jonin" Shikamaru says. "JONIN!? WHAT ABOUT GAARA? WHAT'S HE!?" Naruto asks.

"He's been made Kazekage." Shikamaru replies. "I see...so Gaara was named Kazekage. That's great! Well I'm not gonna be out done by him. I'm still gonna be Hokage one day! Just you wait Gaara!" Naruto says pointing to the Hokage faces.

**(To the Training Grounds Gate)**

Kokoro was leaning on the gate with her right foot resting on the gate and her left foot on the ground with her arms crossed. Sakura was leaning on the gate, Naruto was walking back and forth pacing. "Oh come on! Is Kakashi sensei gonna keep us waiting here forever!?" Naruto asks.

"Well...He's always been like this..." Koko says. "Yeah i know." Naruto says as he stops pacing and turns to Kokoro. "But I thought he'd grow up by now" Naruto says. Sakura chuckles. Kakashi appears on top of the gate. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I ran into this old lady who needed help-" Kakashi began. "Would you give us a break!?" The 3 yell at him as Kakashi sweat drops.

**(To the Training Grounds)**

"Wow. Does this bring back memories." Naruto says as he looks at the 3 poles. Kokoro looks down. "Oh that's right. This was the site of your very first training lesson before Kokoro joined." Kakashi says.

Kokoro nods. "Me and Sasuke were friends. I met him before I came to the team. But when I went on a mission for a long time, he thought I was dead. When I came back... already left" Kokoro says looking down.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"Sasuke, I think you've gotten stronger" Koko says as Sasuke nods. "I know how much you want to kill your brother but if you're planing on leaving, don't do it. Please. Promise me? Just take it one step at a time. Don't leave and go to darkness like that" Koko says. Sasuke looks at her and smirks. "Okay." Sasuke says. _

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

'You broke our promise because you thought I was dead...but I'll do whatever it takes to bring you home' Koko thought. Kakashi takes out 3 bells. "Alright, show me how far you've come. After all, you haven't given up on your sasuke haven't you?" Kakashi asks. "Not a chance." Sakura says.

"Let's do this" Kokoro says. "The rules are the same from before. I don't care how you do it, just take these bells away from me. And remember" Kakashi began. "If we're not prepared to kill you" Kokoro says. "We won't get the bells" Naruto says. "We know" Sakura says.

"Exactly. Show no mercy. You got till sunrise tomorrow." Kakashi says. Kokoro fixes her fingerless gloves and zips her hoodie up. Sakura puts on her gloves and Naruto tightens his headband. Kakashi closes his book. "Okay, shall we begin?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto chuckles. "Are you gonna be reading that stupid book the whole time?" Naruto asks. "I bet he already finished." Sakura says. "Not quiet. Besides, It's a whole new ballgame." Kakashi says as he reveals his Sharingan. "This time, it's serious" Kakashi says.

The 3 are in their fighting stance looking at Kakashi. "What are we waiting for!?" Naruto asks as he starts running toward Kakashi.


	3. At Least He's Your Friend

The Twin Tails

Author's Note-I've decided to wait till Kokoro and Naruto tame their tailed beasts to show Kokoro's past. Like Kokoro? Vote for her on my profile. Kokoro can also heal with water. Kokoro can run fast but everyone seems to run faster than her. This will change once she starts training more.

* * *

Chapter 2-At least he's your friend

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaims as he jumps in the air and throws shuriken at Kakashi but misses. Kakashi throws shuriken at Naruto as he summons a clone to move himself out the way. 'Nice!' Sakura thought. Kokoro smiles at Naruto. 'Awesome' Kokoro thought happily. Kakashi grabs Naruto from behind but Naruto's clone is behind him with a kunai to his back.

"That'll be enough of that." Kakashi began. 'He's growing up right before my eyes. Not only that, his timing with the shadow clone has improved.' Kakashi thought.

**(To Michiko, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya)**

"Wow…" Michiko says, impressed. 'Just what I expected.' Michiko thought. "Ah…" Jiraiya says. "Not bad…" Tsunade says.

**(To Kakashi)**

"You matured haven't you Naruto? However you're still impatient as ever. You attacked before I had the chance to say go. Now let's try this again. Ready? Start!" Kakashi says as he disappears. "Oh come on!" Naruto says. "Ugh! You big dummy!" Sakura says.

Kokoro closes her eyes and opens them to have purple eyes.

**(To Michiko)**

'What are you going to do Koko?" Michiko thought. 'So she can use her eyes to sense stuff better. Just what I expected.' Jiraiya thought.

**(To Kokoro)**

Kokoro looks around. Naruto stops looking around and turns to Kokoro and looks at her. **'The Twin Tails huh? I knew something was making me interested in this girl.'** The Kyuubi thought.

**'Don't look now but the nine tails Is looking at you.'** The Twin Tails says. 'You're distracting me…' Kokoro thought. Kokoro sighs and closes her eyes. 'I'm sensing chakra from below.' The Twin Tails says.

"Naruto! Are you listening to me!?" Sakura yells as Naruto looks at Kokoro. Naruto looks at Kokoro, admiring her as he smiles to himself. "Naruto!" Sakura yells.

"Sakura" Kokoro says. Sakura stops yelling at Naruto and turns to Kokoro. "Yes?" Sakura asks. "Punch the ground." Kokoro says. "Punch the-punch the ground?!" Naruto asks in shock. Kokoro smiles to herself. Kokoro starts walking. "All yours…" Kokoro says.

"Wait, won't you get hurt?" Sakura asks. "Trust me" Kokoro replies. Sakura nods.

Sakura makes a fist and punches the ground as the whole ground breaks. Kokoro sighs as the impact runs toward her.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"You need to practice water more. I know you love to play around with it but it can be useful to you." Michiko says. Kokoro nods. "Another thing. Whenever you're on a lake, you use the water as your own and you dance around with it. Why?" Michiko asks.

"It speaks to me." Kokoro replies as Michiko looks at her. "I know, it's weird and unlikely for the other water users but for me it's different." Kokoro says.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Kokoro turls around and a tornado of water is under her, making her move out of harm's way and she stands on the water and looks at Kakashi. 'Wh-what ridiculous strength!' Kakashi thought in shock. Kokoro turns to Sakura and grins. Sakura smiles at Kokoro. "Awesome!" Kokoro says. 'I really should stop acting like an idiot around Sakura. If I don't, she's gonna kill me.' Naruto thought as he looks on in shock.

Kakashi looks at kokoro. 'She's similar to Gaara. Gaara uses sand while she uses water. Interesting. 'Amazing' Naruto thought as he looks at Kokoro. "You had your shot. Now it's my turn." Kakashi says.

**(Later)**

Kakashi is running and sees Sakura and Naruto hiding. 'Found two of them. But where is the other?' Kakashi thought. Kokoro throws kunai at Kakashi as he dodges it. Naruto and Sakura walk up next to her. "Time for today's lesson…Shinobi battle skill rule number one. Taijutsu." Kakashi informs.

Kakashi runs toward Naruto and starts to fight him. Sakura runs and tries to punch him but kakashi dodges every punch. Kokoro comes and starts doing several spinning kicks as they get faster every time. Kakashi dodges them but gets caught with a kick to his torso as he stumbles. 'Impressive' Kakashi thought as he was amazed at Kokoro's kicks.

Naruto summons shadow clones and starts to fight Kakashi. But then up in the air, Kakashi begins the dancing leaf shadow move. "What? That's the move bushy brow uses" Naruto says. "It's Kakashi-sensei's copy ninjustu" Sakura informs. Kakashi does the move on the clones.

"Now where do I find the real one?" Kakashi asks. "Right over here!" Naruto yells as he gets out the bushes and prepares for the thousand years of death move. "A thousand years of death!" Naruto exclaims. Kakashi jumps out the way. "Phew, I thought that was the end for me" Kakashi says.

Sakura jumps up and tries to kick kakashi but he moves out the way. 'I remember when this was a lot easier' Kakashi thought, remembering the old days. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaims a he summons 100 clones. 'The sheer number of his clones always amazes me' Kakashi thought in amazement.

Naruto and his clones start fighting Kakashi as Kakashi beats them all. "Now then, what should I do next?" Kakashi asks himself.

**(At Night)**

The three teens are walking. "Last time I heard the bells, they were coming from this area." Naruto informs. "Be careful" Sakura says. All of sudden, Sasuke appears. "Sasuke" Naruto says. "He looks hurt" Sakura informs. **'Way to state to obvious…'** Twin tails says. 'Be nice.' Kokoro thought.

"Guys, you gotta help me. I got away from Orochimaru. Please help me" Sasuke says in pain. "He's a fake…he wouldn't look like that, he would look older" Kokoro informs. "Yeah, and I'd give up almost anything to talk to him…release!" Sakura says as Sasuke disappears.

"I don't wanna play with your illusions." Sakura states. Naruto summons a shadow clone. "Hes behind the tree" Kokoro informs. "Darn it" Kakashi says. "RASENGAN!" Naruto exclaims as he hits the tree. Kakashi moves out the way. "Sigh, Shinobi battle skill part two…Genjutsu." Kakashi informs.

'it was so much easier back then' Kakashi thought with a sigh. "We won't fall for any tricks that easily" Sakura says. "We wouldn't be that stupid!" Naruto says. "Really? I wouldn't be so sure about that" Kakashi says. Naruto sees the bells on the floor. "All right, he dropped the bells!" Naruto exclaims as he walks over to get it.

"No Naruto don't!" Sakura warns but then Naruto's leg gets caught and he is now hanging from the tree. "You see? You still fall for the same old tricks" Kakashi says proudly. "I don't think so" Kokoro says. Naruto poofs away. "There's no way I'd fall for a trick like that!" Naruto yells and punches Kakashi but he poofs away.

"Substitution jutsu" Sakura says to herself. "Darn it!" Naruto says. "You idiot! Why don't you ever listen to me!?" Sakura yells at naruto. "Hey, we still got time. We'll make it through and get the bells." Kokoro says, trying to boost up their moods. "Yeah, she's right. Let's do this" Naruto says with a grin.

Kokoro blushes slightly and nods.

**(Later)**

Sakura and Kokoro jump toward Kakashi to punch him. 'If one of their punches touch me, I'm done for' Kakashi thought and moves out the way as they punch the ground. Sakura's punch breaks the ground.

Kakashi goes to the lake as the three follow him. "Alright then, shinobi battle skill part three…Ninjutsu." Kakashi informs. He does fast hand signs and does the fire style fireball jutsu. Sakura and Naruto move out the way.

**(To Michiko)**

"She's going to get herself hurt" Shizune exclaims. "Not exactly…" Michiko informs.

**(To Kokoro)**

"Kokoro, what are you doing!?" Naruto asks in shock and worry. Kokoro looks at the fire ball. Kokoro starts to do hand signs. "Water style, water wall!" Kokoro exclaims as she creates a water wall in front of her and the fire ball is put out.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Naruto exclaims. "Impressive" Kakashi says.

**(To Michiko)**

"Her training has paid off. I'm impressed Michiko" Tsunade says. Michiko nods and smiles.

* * *

**(To Kokoro)**

"But you're gonna have to try a bit harder" Kakashi informs as he goes on the lake and does fast hand signs. "Water style! Water dragon jutsu!" Kakashi exclaims. "Oh no!" Sakura exclaims. Kokoro does hand signs. "I hope this works…Ice ice baby" Kokoro says and blows ice at the dragon and freezes it.

"Not done yet" Kakashi informs and summons another dragon and it hits the three. 'Looks like Michiko taught her how to do ice. But Kokoro can't do it all the time. It isn't her Kekkei Genkai. But still…I wasn't expecting her to try that. I thought she was going to use water again.' Kakashi thought.

**(To the three teens on a tree)**

"What happened? I thought you got him" Naruto says. "I can only do ice sometimes. I can't use it all the time. But I do have wind and water." Kokoro informs. "Wind and water? That's cool" Sakura says. Sakura looks at Kokoro's cut on her right arm. "You got hit." Sakura informs.

Kokoro looks at her scar and touches it. "Ow...I didn't even notice this. I'll handle it" Kokoro replies. She has water in her left hand and touches the scar and it starts to heal. "Fire style, water style and earth style. He's not messing around" Naruto informs

They go sit under a tree on the ground. "He's smarter than Shikamaru, has a better sense of smell than Kiba, and his sharingan is better than Sasuke's." Naruto says. "And his Taijutsu is better than Lee's." Kokoro replies. "Okay, but Kakashi should have some sort of weakness right?" Sakura asks.

"Hm…a weakness huh?" Naruto asks himself as he starts to think. "Hey, wait a sec, I got it" Naruto says, happily. "What is it?" Sakura asks. Kokoro finishes healing her scar. "His book, he hasn't finished it. We could tell the ending" Naruto says. "Of course!" Sakura says happily

"I like it! Let's do it!" Kokoro says with a grin. Naruto grins at them "It's up to us to make the first move. Ready?" Kokoro asks as she stands up. Naruto and Sakura stand up too. "Yep!" Naruto says.

**(To Kakashi)**

Kakashi hears something and then the three jump out. "A three on one attack huh?" Kakashi asks. "Now Naruto!" Sakura informs. "Listen to this Kakashi sensei; I know the end of Makeout tactics." Naruto says. "What!? No! No! Shut up!" Kakashi says as he starts to hold his ears. 'I can still read his lips because of the sharingan' Kakashi thought in fear. Kakashi closes his eyes.

Jingle, Jingle

Naruto, Kokoro, and Sakura have the bells. "Heh heh" Naruto chuckles. Kakashi chuckles. "Should of read the book…" Kakashi states. "Haha, Pervy Sage gave it to me first but it was so boring, I didn't even last ten pages. So I couldn't have spoiled it for you "Naruto says.

Kokoro starts to laugh. Kakashi sulks. "Pretty good strategy huh?" Sakura asks. "Uh huh…" Kakashi mumbles. "You three have certainly grown" Tsunade states as she arrives with Shizune. "Kakashi, is there anything you have to say?" Tsunade asks

"Well, they did a great job taking the bells from me. So…" Kakashi began. "What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asks. "We've been talking about what your future status will be" Tsunade says. "Our status?" Naruto asks. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade calls out. "Yeah?" Naruto asks.

"Sakura Haruno!" Tsunade calls out. "My lady!" Sakura answers.

"Kokoro Aihara!" Tsunade calls out. "Yes!" Kokoro answers. "You three are a team again. Along with your old sensei. You will be called team kakashi" Tsunade states. "Awesome!" Kokoro says with a grin. "That sounds pretty cool." Naruto says with a grin.

**(Later, in town)**

"You guys have gotten stronger that's for sure. I'd never thought you'd get those bells" Kakashi says. "Heh heh, I may have surpass you sensei" Naruto says with a grin. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen" Sakura replies. Kokoro snickers. "Well just the other day, I worked on a new jutsu-"Kakashi began and Naruto's stomach growls.

"Oh man, I forgot I didn't eat anything since I got back" Naruto says, holding his stomach. "You know I'm hungry too" Sakura states. "Me three" Kokoro says with a grin. "Say no more! Ichiraku Ramen, here we come!" Naruto says as he runs. "Right!" Sakura replies, and runs after him.

"Why do you guys always outrun me?!" Kokoro asks and runs after them. Kokoro wished she was faster but Michiko never really taught her anything about speed. Kokoro usually started to train by herself to increase her speed whenever she was alone. She thinks it didn't pay off because she is still slow.

Kokoro stops running and sighs and starts to walk toward Sakura and Naruto.

'I missed it when they always wonder about everything I said and did' Kakashi thought.

**(To Naruto)**

"Oh man, I have missed this place." Naruto says, happily. "And guess whose splitting the bill?" Sakura asks. "Sensei! Sensei!" Sakura and Naruto chant. "Kakashi sensei!" Sakura calls out. "You're treating us to ramen!" Naruto says. "Come on we're starving!" Sakura yells. Kokoro walks up to the two. "Sorry, I have to make a unit list for the new team. I'm out" Kakashi says as he poofs away.

"Aw man, he split" Naruto says. "I think hes gonna finish that book." Kokoro says, thinking out loud. "Well if that's the case, Sakura you wanna go on a date with me?" Naruto asks with a grin. Kokoro looks wide-eyed. Kokoro looks at them slightly, sadly.

"Alright, but that means your treating" Sakura says as she walks. "Huh?!" Naruto asks and looks at his wallet. Kokoro starts to lose her appetite. "Uh…Kokoro could you help? I'll pay you back" Naruto says. Kokoro sighs to herself. 'He is my friend but I wish he would look at me like he looks at Sakura…' Kokoro thought sadly.

**'Why are you killing yourself over this guy who isn't into you at all…?'** The twin tails asks. 'It's better to be a friend than nothing at all.' Kokoro replies. The twin tails shuts up. Kokoro gives Naruto a fake smile. "Uh…sure" Kokoro replies and gives him money.

"Thank you! Are you coming with us?" Naruto asks. "Oh…I don't want to be the third wheel. I'll see you later" Kokoro says. "Huh? But aren't you hungry?" Naruto asks. "I'm fine really. I got to meet up with Michiko anyway…see you later…have fun with Sakura." Kokoro says and walks away.

**(Later)**

Kokoro is walking home and sees Michiko. "Hey" Michiko greets. "Hey Michiko…" Kokoro replies. They start walking home together. "I saw what happened. You know, I wouldn't give up so easily. I mean, still be positive about the situation." Michiko says.

"It's like it's forbidden to even like him. Hinata is my good friend and she likes him and Naruto likes Sakura. It's hard. I hardly have a chance" Kokoro replies. "At least you're his friend. Better than nothing. But I don't want you to give up on him." Michiko replies.

"Promise?" Michiko asks. Kokoro smiles. "Alright" Kokoro replies.


	4. Healing With Sakura

The Twin Tails

Author's note-Like Kokoro? Vote for her on my profile.

* * *

Chapter 3-Healing with Sakura

**(Next day)**

Kokoro meets up with Naruto and sakura. "He's late?" Kokoro asks. "Yeah…" Naruto replies. Kokoro sighs. "HURRY UP KAKASHI SENSEI!" Kokoro yells. Naruto and Sakura look at her wide eyed. "Sorry!" Kokoro says as she starts to blush.

Sakura giggles. "You really blush easily Kokoro." Sakura says. "Good grief, I try not to. Although that's impossible." Kokoro says. Naruto grins. "I think it's cute!" Naruto says happily. Kokoro blushes more. "Thanks" Kokoro says.

"Ha, who knew naruto could compliment a girl." Sakura says. "Hey!" Naruto yells. Kakashi arrives. "Sorry I took so long" Kakashi apologies. "Hello!? This is our first new mission as a new team! Couldn't you just be a little excited!? Kakashi sensei, you haven't changed a bit have you?" Naruto asks, loudly.

Sakura holds her ears. "Sigh! Already you're annoying! Shut up! Don't waste your breath, he's always had that look of disinterest." Sakura says.

**(Later, to the Hokage Mansion)**

"Oh man, it'll feel good to be on a real mission again." Naruto says happily. "Listen, whatever type of mission we're on, no complaining" Sakura says. "Don't sweat It, those days are over" Naruto replies. "I hope so" Kakashi says.

A woman runs past. "Out of the way, out of the way!" The woman yells. "What was that all about?" Kokoro asks. "Why don't you watch where you're going! Who do you think you are!?" Naruto yells at the woman who is long gone. 'They called in the Cipher Corps huh?' Kakashi thought.

**(Later, in Tsunade's office)**

"Huh!? Escort duty!? Come on!" Naruto complains. "What? Having a problem with that?" Tsunade asks with a glare. "Since you're asking, yes! Stupid C-rank mission." Naruto says.

'I agree' Kokoro thought.** 'I second that**' the twin tails says.

'Here we go…' Sakura thought.

'Calm down Naruto. I'm gonna have to take the heat for this' Kakashi thought

'Just as I expected. Nothings change' Tsunade thought.

Iruka sighs. "Your skills may have improved but you haven't matured mentally at all" Iruka says. "I chose an easier mission to bring you in. you've been gone for a while" Tsunade says. "WHO SAYS I WANT AN EASIER MISSION!?" Naruto yells.

Kokoro sighs and grabs Naruto's neck and holds him in a head lock to calm him down but not tightly to hurt him. "Naruto, chill out" Kokoro says. "Want me to handle it?" Sakura asks. "NONONONONONONONO! Let Kokoro have me in a head lock! Let Kokoro do it!" Naruto says in panic.

"Then calm down!" Sakura yells. "Humph…" Naruto says Kokoro releases him. "I missed the third hokage. He knew what he was doing" Naruto mumbles. "HUH!? WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Tsunade asks. Sakura grabs naruto and chokes him. "JUST SHUT UP WILL YA?!" Sakura yells.

"I think you're killing him." Kokoro says. The woman comes. "Lady Tsunade! Terrible news! An emergency message from the Sand!" The woman exclaims. Sakura releases Naruto. "The Sand?" Naruto asks.

"The Sand?" Kokoro asks. The woman gives Tsunade the message. "What the-" Tsunade began. Iruka and Shizune look shocked. "What is it?" Naruto asks. "It's the Kazekage of the Sand…he's been taken by the Akatsuki." Tsunade states.

Naruto and Kokoro look wide eyed. "So there back again…" Naruto says, thinking about Itachi and Kisame.

"The Sand village has requested our help." Tsunade says. "You're not suggesting that team Kakashi-" Shizune began. "This is urgent. I have no time to form another squad. And we have someone who has fought the Akatsuki. Alright, team Kakashi, I'm assigning you a new mission. You are to go to the sand village and find out what's going on there and keep us informed. Give them any back up they need" Tsunade says.

**(At the Village Gate)**

Kokoro has a bag with her. Iruka and Tsunade are with Team kakashi. "Okay, let's go" Naruto says. "We won't let you down" Kokoro says determinedly. "Good" Tsunade says.

"Naruto, good luck" Iruka says with a smile. "Thanks" Naruto replies. Jiraiya and Michiko arrive. "Hey there! So off on a mission Naruto?" Jiraiya asks. "That's right!" Naruto replies.

"More importantly…" Jiraiya began and walks over to Tsunade. "The Kazekage-" Jiraiya began. "I know, I already have a squad" Tsunade replies. Jiraiya looks at team kakashi. Michiko walks over to Tsunade. "You know the Akatsuki are after Naruto and Kokoro right?" Michiko asks.

"I had no choice." Tsunade says. "You're taking a big risk." Jiraiya says. Michiko and Jiraiya walk over to Kakashi to talk to him alone. "Kokoro rarely gets out of control. It is unlikely for her to give in to the twin tails power. But with Naruto, it is. I just don't know what will happen if he does get out of control and if Kokoro is near him" Michiko says.

"You think he'll hurt her?" Kakashi asks as he looks back at Kokoro and Naruto talking about the mission with determined faces. "It could happen. I've told you what he's done to me. I don't want it to happen to anyone else. Make sure to sure the seal I gave you if he gets too angry." Jiraiya says.

Kakashi nods. "I just hope one of these days they'll be about to tame their beasts." Michiko says. "We're off. I'll make sure he doesn't lose his cool" Kakashi informs and walks over to his team.

* * *

**(Later, to team kakashi in the forest, jumping on trees.)**

Naruto and Kokoro are going ahead. "How could they…" Kokoro asks herself. Naruto turns and looks at Kokoro. "We'll get them. I swear we will" Naruto says. Kokoro nods. "Guys, I know you're in a hurry but quit breaking formation" Sakura says. "We know but!" Naruto began.

"Don't lose your cool. Michiko and master Jiraiya taught you two better than that right?" Kakashi asks. "Oh boy…" Sakura mumbles. Sakura spots Temari. "Temari!" Sakura calls out.

**(Later)**

"Gaara!? You mean he's been-" Temari nods and sees Kakashi nod. 'I knew something was wrong' Temari thought. "We should hurry." Kakashi says. "Right" Temari replies.

**(Later)**

Kokoro and Naruto speed ahead again. "Guys would you come on" Sakura says. Kokoro starts to have tears in her eyes. "I can't take this anymore! I know why they're after Gaara, Kokoro and I. It's not like it's a mystery or anything. You know too, don't you Sakura?" Naruto asks.

Sakura looks saddened. "Kokoro, Gaara and I are the same. We all have monsters inside of us. That's what these bastards are after. And that's the worst part about it! To theme, we're just monsters! Everything about us is exactly the same. And Gaara had to fend for himself a lot longer than Kokoro and I have." Naruto says.

"Why should his life be so full of misery? Why is it always him?" Kokoro asks. "That's why we gotta hurry. We don't have second to waste." Naruto says. Kokoro and Naruto start to shed tears. 'Kokoro…Aihara…Naruto…Uzumaki…thank you' Temari thought.

**(Later in the day)**

Sakura catches up to Naruto and Kokoro. "Guys. You met him before haven't you? Itachi Uchiha and he's after you two…isn't he? It's not like I've been training these past years. The person Sasuke wanted to kill-"Sakura began. "It's Itachi." Kokoro says. "You knew?" Sakura asks.

"Sasuke told me…everything. It wasn't easy. It took a very long time, but he opened up to me a little. I know enough." Kokoro says. Sakura nods. "It's the whole reason he left. He saw Orochimaru for a way to get power. But Orochimaru only wants his body. And we only have 6 months left" Sakura says.

"All I'm trying to say is…we can't give up.' Sakura says. 'Itachi has tormented Sasuke, Kokoro and Naruto for too long. This time, I'll save all three of them' Sakura says determinedly.

**(Later, sunset)**

Kakashi,Temari and Sakura are resting under trees. Naruto and Kokoro are up the tree branch. 'Why? Why does it have to be Gaara?' Kokoro thought.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

In the leaf, at the Chunin exams, Gaara was about to walk past Kokoro but catches her looking at him. "What are you looking at?" Gaara asks coldly. "You know, you can change. You don't have to be this way" Kokoro says. "This I who I am…" Gaara replies and walks away.

**(At the hospital)**

Kokoro was at the desk the sign herself in the check on Rock Lee. Kokoro sees sand and quickly turns and blocks Gaara's attacks with water. Gaara looks at her. "You…are strong" Gaara states and disappears into sand.

**(At the forest with Naruto, Gaara and Kokoro)**

Naruto defeated Gaara. Kokoro is holding Naruto as Gaara is on the ground. "We feel your pain. You're not alone" Kokoro says. "Not…alone?" Gaara asks.

**(To Shippuden, when Kokoro visits Gaara in the sand)**

Kokoro walks into Gaara's office. "Kokoro, I'm glad you're here" Gaara says. Kokoro grins. "Well I had to visit my friend" Kokoro says happily. "I'm your…friend?" Gaara asks. "Of course!" Kokoro says. "Kokoro…thank you" Gaara replies. Kokoro nods and smiles.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"Okay, break times over" Kakashi says. Sakura looks around. "Hey,wheres Naruto and Kokoro?" Sakura asks. "Up there" Kakashi says as they look up to see Naruto looking at the sky and Kokoro deep in thought.

**(Later)**

"Alright, we've finally reached the desert" Naruto says happily. "The Sand village is up ahead. I'll take point from here" Temari says. "Lead on" Kakashi says.

**(Later at the sand village)**

Team Kakashi and Temari arrive. "We've been expecting you. Right this way" a sand shinobi says. Team Kakashi and Temari run in the village. "What? They got Kankuro too?" Temari asks in shock. "When the enemy took Lord Kazekage, Kankuro went after them himself and got poisoned." The Sand Shinobi says.

"Damn it…" Temari says. "Don't give up Temari. Let Kokoro and take a look at him" Sakura says. "Me?" Kokoro asks in surprise. "Your water can help him. I'll explain everything soon." Sakura says. Kokoro reluctantly nods. Kokoro wasn't expecting to heal since Sakura was trained by Lady Tsunade. She ponders why Sakura wants her to help her.

**(At Kankuro's hospital room)**

"Kankuro!" Temari exclaims as she runs toward him. Sakura takes out her bag off. "Come with me" Sakura says to Kokoro as she follows Sakura. "I can't heal that great. You've been trained by Lady Tsunade. Not me" Kokoro says.

"Trust me." Sakura says.

Lady Chiyo looks at Kakashi. 'Him! The white fang of the leaf!' Lady Chiyo thought. "Damn you!" Lady Chiyo yells and runs toward Kakashi. "Huh?" Kakashi asks. "Revenge at last!" Lady chiyo yells and was about to punch Kakashi. Naruto summons a clone and blocks her punch and they start to fight.

Everyone looks on in shock "What do you think you're doing, attacking Kakashi sensei like that?" Naruto asks. 'She may be old, but she's good' Naruto thought. "I shall avenge my son's death by defeating you today!" Lady Chiyo yells.

"No,no,no, you see, I'm-" Kakashi began. "That's enough talk" Lady Chiyo says but then Ebizo stops her. "Take a good look at him sis" Ebizo says. Lady Chiyo look at him as Kakashi laughs nervously and puts his hands up in defense.

"It's true there's a resemblance but this one is not the white fang." Ebizo says. "Huh?" Lady Chiyo asks. "Besides, the white fang died long ago" Ebizo says. "Oh well! Never mind" Lady Chiyo says and starts laughing. Everyone looks at her and sweat drops.

Kankuro starts to yell in pain. "Let me take a look at him. It'll be best if you give us some room. Kokoro stay here with me." Sakura says. "Sakura, are you sure about this?" Kokoro asks. "For the last time, yes" Sakura says with an amused smile.

Everyone but Temari, Sakura, Kokoro and the nurses leave. Sakura checks Kankuro's eyes and mouth. "Who are you?" A nurse asks. "I'm a leaf medical ninja." Sakura states. "My friend can use water to heal, she'll be accompanying me." Sakura continues.

Sakura checks Kankuro's heart. "We're dealing with a heavy metal based toxin. The kind that attacks muscle tissue." Sakura states. The nurses look amazed. "May I see his chart?" Sakura asks. "There's a few blanks." The nurse says as he gives her the chart.

"I'm going to need a few things and I'm going to need them quickly" Sakura says. "Right" The two nurse say. "This is gonna be crude but it's the only option we have left." Sakura says.

**(Later)**

"Hold him down firmly." Sakura says as they do. Sakura turns to Kokoro. "I need you to take the poison out of him" Sakura says. "But how am I…" Kokoro began. "I need you to make a water bubble and flow your chakra into his body. Draw into the solution and extract it." Sakura says.

Kokoro nods. She puts her hair up in a ponytail and sighs. She makes a water bubble in her hands and puts it toward his heart. Sakura holds Kankuro down as well. "Chakra control Kokoro. Your water is the best for this situation" Sakura says. Kokoro nods and carefully begins to extract the poison out from his body.

Kokoro does. "Where do I put it?" Kokoro asks. Naruto looks on. 'Sakura and Kokoro are so cool' Naruto thought. "Put it in the bucket." Sakura says. Kokoro does. "Another bucket" Sakura orders. "Yes" The two nurses say.

Kokoro makes another water bubble and extracts the poison from Kankuro as he groans in pain and she puts the poison in another bucket.

Moments later most of the poison is gone. "Most of the poison is gone; he'll be away from danger now." Sakura states as Kokoro sighs in relief. "Way to go guys" Naruto says. Sakura turns to Kokoro and smiles. "I knew you could do it." Sakura says happily.

Kokoro smiles. Temari leans on the wall in relief. "Well it was your guidance that made me do it." Kokoro says. "I need to make an antidote. We need to change the bandages and an IV." Sakura says. Kokoro sits on the chair and sighs. She looks at her hands.

'I actually can heal?' Kokoro thought.** 'Your water is gifted.'** The Twin Tails says.

"Kankuro has awakened!" A Nurse says. Naruto, Kakashi and Kokoro walk into Kankuro's hospital room. "Kankuro, are you alright?" Temari asks. "Can you show me where Kankuro fought the Akatsuki? I could maybe pick up their scent" Kakashi says.

"There's no need for that." Kankuro says. Kankuro gives kakashi a cloth of one of the Akastuki's clothing. Kakashi summons Eighth ninja hounds. "Hey Pakkun!" Naruto says happily. "Naruto? Long time no see. Kokoro too" Pakkun says.

"Look at you, you haven't changed a bit" Naruto says. "You either" Pakkun replies. "Huh? I've grown taller!" Naruto says. Kakashi shows the dogs the clothing. "Find out where he went okay?" Kakashi asks. "Alright" Pakkun says.

**(Later)**

Kokoro takes her hair out of her pony tail and grabs her bag. "Hey, want me to carry your bag?" Naruto asks. Kokoro turns to him and smiles. "Thanks" Kokoro says. She gives him her bag and he puts it on his shoulder.

Kankuro looks at the two. "Naruto…Kokoro…Save my little brother" Kankuro says. Kokoro and Naruto look at him. "Don't worry, we will" Kokoro says with a smile. "After all, I'm going to be Hokage someday. The Kazekage can just owe me one" Naruto says with a smile.


	5. Finding Gaara

The Twin Tails

Chapter 4-Finding Gaara

**(Next Morning)**

Team Kakashi are outside about to move out. "Another squad will be coming with us" Kakashi informs. "Sorry to keep you waiting" Temari says as she walks up to her with team. "Okay, let's go" Naruto says. "Wait, Temari, you and the others are to portal" Baki says as he arrives.

"Are you kidding me or what?" Temari asks. "Orders…for above" Baki says. "Well I'm going!" Lady Chiyo says as she jumps from the railing and lands perfectly. "Wow" Kokoro says. "She just jumped!" Naruto exclaims.

"Alright, we're heading out." Kakashi says. "See you soon" Sakura says as Team Kakashi and Lady Chiyo depart.

**(Later, in the forest)**

"Guys, can I ask you a question?" Sakura asks. "What's up" Kokoro asks. "How long do you think the Akatsuki were after you?" Sakura asks. Naruto looks down. "I don't know" Naruto says. "My guess is when the Akatsuki tried to get Naruto and I when we were 13." Kokoro says.

Sakura nods. "It's been 3 years sense then. Now they're back" Kakashi says. "They had to wait because of preparation. They just needed some more time" Lady Chiyo says. "Tailed beasts are demon spirits with one or more tails. There are nine of them in the world. Each with different characteristics and tails. Tailed beast powers are dangerous." Lady Chiyo says.

Kokoro is in deep thought as Naruto looks sad.

**(Later)**

Team Kakashi and lady Chiyo are running on foot. "Everybody stop!" Kakashi says and everyone does but sees Itachi in front of them. Kokoro's eyes widen. Everyone looks shocked. "Itachi…" Kokoro says. "So that's one who wiped out his entire clan…" Lady Chiyo says.

"Kakashi…Naruto…Kokoro…it's been a while" Itachi says. "It wasn't enough for you huh? You had to go after Gaara as well!" Naruto says. "I'll destroy every last one of you!" Naruto continues. Itachi makes a hand sign.

"Whatever you do, don't look at his eyes!" Kakashi warns. "Itachi's Genjutsu is a visual Genjustu" Kakashi says. "You have to watch his feet and body." Kakashi continues. "What are we waiting for?" Naruto asks.

"What we're dealing with here is harder. It's not a Genjustu that can be broken just like that" Kakashi says. "It's time you came with me" Itachi says as he looks at Naruto and Kokoro. Kakashi run toward Itachi and tries to punch him but Itachi catches it and Another Itachi runs toward the others. Naruto has his Rasengan and runs toward Itachi and hits him with the Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaims as he hits Itachi. But in the real world, Naruto is standing there blankly. Kokoro runs toward Itachi and kicks him but he disappears and it was a shadow clone. "What?" Kokoro asks herself as she looks around and sees 4 Itachis around her.

"What is this...?" Kokoro asks herself. All of the Itachi's disappear into crows and surround Kokoro as she tries to shield herself. Then, the crows disappear and Itachi appears. "I never looked into your eyes." Kokoro states. "All I need is one finger" Itachi explains.

Kokoro glares at him. "Don't worry, I won't use the Mangekyo Sharingan or I should say, I can't use it right now. Now it's time to go to sleep" Itachi replies. Kokoro closes her eyes. 'Can I break this Genjutsu?' Kokoro thought.

**"You mean you don't remember the training Michiko gave you about this?"** The Twin Tails asks. Kokoro puts her hands together and sighs and tries to stop her flow of chakra but then she feels pain in her head and knells down and holds her head

'You are nothing Kokoro…nothing! You are a disgrace to your family…you are deadweight' A voice says. 'Stepmother…' Kokoro thought with anger and sadness. Kokoro grunts in pain as her head starts to hurt more. "Stop…stop it." Kokoro began.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_'Yuka…a wicked stepmother that's for sure. She's crazy and would always brag about my stepsisters' beauty and skills. She would always say I'm dead weight. She knows I have feelings for Naruto too. It's a problem because she wants one of my stepsisters to be with him instead. Her long black hair and red eyes would always look intimidating to others. But not to me…not anymore…not until that day. That day, when I vowed to make sure I kill her and my stepsisters. They tormented me for so long. I had to train harder to become stronger than them.'_

Kokoro is 13 and is with Michiko. As they are walking, they see Kokoro's stepmother. "Well well if it isn't Kokoro" Kokoro's stepmother named 'Yuka' says. "Yuka…" Michiko says with a glare. "I wonder how much she's grown" Yuka says with a smirk. "Stay away from her" Michiko says.

_'Yuka happened to catch up with us when I went training with Michiko.'_

"Why are you here stepmother?" Kokoro asks. "To give you a physical message. We will meet again and we will fight. I just hope you're ready for your sisters. They yearn to kill you." Yuka says with a smirk. "Kill me? Why?" Kokoro asks.

"I hated you. Always have and so do your sisters. I would kill you now but I'll wait just a bit longer. For now…" Yuka began and summons lightning. "I'll give you a physical message for what's to come when I see you again." Yuka exclaims and Michiko's eyes widen and she tries to shield Kokoro but Yuka hits Kokoro with lightning and Kokoro falls and is in pain. "KOKORO!" Michiko exclaims and runs to help her. Yuka smirks. "See you soon Kokoro…" Yuka says and disappears.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

"I told myself I would be stronger than this but…" Kokoro began as she starts to have tears in her eyes. **"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! IT'S A GENJUTSU! I KNOW YOU WANT TO FIGHT YOU STEPMOTHER AND SISTERS BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT IT! WAKE UP!"** The Twin Tails yells.

Kokoro opens her eyes to see Sakura and lady Chiyo holding her shoulders. Kokoro looks puzzled and so does Naruto. "NARUTO! KOKORO! Are you alright!?" Kakashi asks. "What happened?" Naruto asks. "You two were caught in a Genjutsu. You two are going to be fine, we put our chakra into you both to break the hold." Sakura explains

Kokoro is silent and looks down and is in deep thought. "You two started running, only to hit nothing." Sakura explains. "So I was already in the Genjutsu?" Naruto asks. Sakura touches his face. "Hey, snap out of it will ya?" Sakura says.

Kokoro looks up at the sky. Lady Chiyo turns to Kokoro. "Kokoro, are you alright?" Lady Chiyo asks. Kokoro turns to lady Chiyo. "Yeah, just in deep thought…" Kokoro says. "Come on Naruto" Kakashi says. "Right" Naruto replies.

Itachi start to do hand signs. "Fire style, phoenix flower Jutsu!" Itachi exclaims and blows fire at Kakashi as he dodges it. "Whoa what a dodge!" Sakura exclaims. Kakashi is up in the air. "He's not done yet!" Kakashi warns. "Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!" Itachi exclaims and blows a fireball at the gang.

Kokoro does hand signs. "Not today!" Kokoro exclaims and blows water at the fireball as it gets up out. Everyone but Kakashi moves out to hide. Kakashi has lightning in his hands and runs to Itachi. "Lightning blade!" Kakashi exclaims but misses as Itachi jumps in the air then he looks up to see Naruto. "Rasengan!" Naruto exclaims and hits Itachi as it makes a big impact.

'Did he get him?' Lady Chiyo asks herself. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaims.

**(To Kokoro)**

Kokoro is sitting behind a tree as she shields herself from the impact and then sighs. 'I hope Naruto is okay' Kokoro thought. Mist surrounds the area and then Kakashi goes underground as Itachi does the fireball jutsu and they lock up and stand there. The real Kakashi gets up from the ground as he sees his shadow clone locking up with Itachi.

"Attack him and my shadow clone! Now Naruto!" Kakashi informs. "I'm on it! Giant Rasengan!" Naruto exclaims as he hits Itachi. "Awesome!" Kokoro says with a grin

**(Later)**

Team Kakashi and lady Chiyo look at Itachi's body on the ground and they see that it is a Shinobi. "Lady Chiyo, do you know who this is?" Kakashi asks. "I do. His name is Yura. He's a Jonin from our own village." Lady Chiyo informs. Everyone is shocked. "How can this be?" Kokoro asks. "I wish I knew. He went missing right around the time Gaara was taken" Lady Chiyo informs.

"Is it possible that he was a spy for the Akatsuki?" Sakura asks. "No. he served on the council for four years. To use a Jutsu like this…I guess they have already begun to extract the tailed beast" Lady Chiyo says. "We're out of time. We need to get to Gaara right away" Kakashi says.

"Extract?" Sakura asks. "If they extract the one tail, they can create a new Jinchuriki. They seal them inside of people. By doing so, they hope to suppress the tailed beast great power" lady Chiyo says. Kokoro holds her twin tails seal on her wrist as Naruto holds his seal on his stomach.

"What happens if they are extracted?" Sakura asks. "Once the tailed beast is extracted, they die" Lady Chiyo says. Sakura has tears in her eyes. "You always work quick to cry…huh Sakura?" Naruto asks. Sakura looks at him. "Hey, don't worry" Naruto says

"Don't you get it? I'm concerned-"Sakura began. "We better hurry" Naruto says as he walks off. Kokoro looks at him sadly.

**(Later, sunset)**

"Stop here!" Kakashi says. "Why?" Naruto asks. "We're taking a short break" Kakashi says "That's a wise decision" Chiyo says. "Why?! If we don't hurry, Gaara is-"Naruto began. "Naruto, our pace has slowed because we fought the fake Itachi. If we take time to rest up now, we'll reach or destination faster. Keep in mind; we may be fighting the guys who kidnapped Gaara. We'll need our full strength." Kakashi says.

"Yeah, all right I understand" Naruto says

**(Later)**

Everyone but Kakashi and lady Chiyo are sleep. "Okay you three, wake up, we're leaving" Kakashi says. Sakura and Kokoro wake up. "Okay, in a minute, just give me a minute more" Naruto mumbles. "I thought you and Kokoro were gonna save Gaara" Kakashi says. Naruto quickly gets up. "You bet we're gonna save him" Naruto says determinedly.

**(Later)**

Team Kakashi and lady Chiyo are traveling through the trees and Kokoro goes up ahead and Naruto quickly follows her as they both think about Gaara's loneliness. "Guys wait up! Oh brother…" Sakura says.

* * *

**(Later)**

Team Kakashi and lady Chiyo arrive at the hideout and they see team Gai. Gai smiles. "Late as usual Kakashi" Gai says. "Well you see we got in a little trouble along the way" Kakashi says. Lee grins. "Naruto! Sakura! Kokoro!" Lee exclaims happily. Kokoro smiles at Lee "Hey!" Kokoro says with a small wave. "Look like we were a step behind you guys." Sakura says. "Who's the old lady?" Tenten asks. "Oh! This is lady Chiyo. She's an adviser from the sand village" Sakura informs.

Lady Chiyo does the peace sign. "Very pleased to meet you" Lady Chiyo says. "Well then…let's do this Kakashi" Gai says. "Right" Kakashi replies. Neji activates his Byakugan and looks inside. "Inside, it looks like there's a large carven but…" Neji began. "But what?" Kokoro asks in worry. "I can't quite make out what's going on in there. I see several people" Neji says.

"Neji, what about Gaara?" Kokoro asks in panic and worry. Naruto grabs Neji's shoulders. "What's happening to Gaara!? Is he one of the people you see!?" Naruto asks in panic. "Back off a second! I'm trying to locate him now" Neji informs. Kokoro looks worried

"NEJI!" Naruto exclaims. "T-take it easy!" Neji says. "What's in there!?" Naruto asks. "What do you see?" Sakura asks. "It's hard to describe it in words." Neji says, "Whatever it is, we'll just have to see for ourselves." Lee says. "Okay!" Gai says and runs and punches the barrier but it doesn't break.

"What is your plan?" Lee asks. "Well Lee, we need to get rid of that barrier" Gai says. "First we need to know what kind of barrier it is" Sakura says. "That is exactly right" Gai says. "What do you think?" Lady Chiyo asks. "Hm…it could be a five seal barrier. It has 5 tags with the word forbidden on it, scattered around the area. They have to be taken down at the exact same moment" Kakashi says.

Neji finds the remaining tags in the area "I found them" Neji says. "Awesome!" Naruto exclaims. "If that's the case, how do we signal each other?" Sakura asks. "I got that covered" Gai says as he takes out wireless radios. "Okay, we'll all stay in communication and find the tags with Neji's directions" Gai says.

"What's the frequency?" Kakashi asks. "174" Gai says. "Copy that…" Kakashi says. Lee inhales. "TESTING! DO YOU READ ME!?" Lee asks in the mic. Team Gai and Kakashi hold their ears. "Whoa…" Kokoro says as her eyes widen.

"Lee! Your microphone is up too loud!" Tenten informs. "MY APOLOGIES!" Lee exclaims as Team Gai and Kakashi hold their ears again. "Lee! The mic!" Gai says. Lee blushes slightly and turns his mic down. "Sorry guys." Lee says. Kakashi leans to the side and Gai drops down.

"Alright! Team guy!" Gai says. He has his hand out. "Hmmmmmmm! Hm?" Gai says. "Oh right!" Lee says and puts his hand on Gai's hand. Gai turns to Tenten. "Hm? Hm? Hm?" Gai says. "Okay…" Tenten says with a sigh and puts her hand on Lee's hand. Gai turns to Neji

"Hm?" Gai says. Neji stares at Gai and they have a stare off. Kokoro looks at them in amusement. 'This is getting intense' Kokoro thought."HMMMMMM HMMMMMM HM! Hm? HMMMMMMM HM!" Gai exclaims. Neji has his hand on Tenten's hand.

"On with the power of youth! Fight!" Gai exclaims. "Yeah!" Lee exclaims.

"Fight!"

"Yeah!"

"Fight!"

"Yeah!"

"Fight!"

"Yeah!"

"And one for good luck!" Gai exclaims. "Yeah!" Lee exclaims. "Scatter!" Gai says and Team Gai leaves. "Hey! We should do it too!" Naruto exclaims.

Sakura crosses her arms. "I would rather die…" Sakura says. "Me too…" Kakashi says. "Not a chance" Lady Chiyo says. Naruto turns to Kokoro and grabs her shoulders and grins. "Kokoro would you do it with me?" Naruto asks. Kokoro's eyes widen and she blushes. "U-uh" Kokoro began.

"Oh come on please!" Naruto says. Kokoro smiles slightly. "Sure, why not" Kokoro says, Naruto releases her and grins. "Thanks!" Naruto says, Naruto has his hand out and she puts her hand on his and he puts his other hand on hers. Kokoro blushes again. She puts her other hand on his other hand.

"GO TEAM KAKASHI!" Naruto and Kokoro exclaim as the throw their hands up and they grin. "You two are ridiculous." Sakura says. **"Explain why I survive your crazy childish stunts?"** The Twin tails asks. 'I'm not childish, just having fun' Kokoro replies. **"Fun eh?"** The twin tails says.

**(Later)**

"Team Gai found the tags" Kakashi informs. Kakashi and team Gai take the tags off at the same time and Sakura runs and punches the entrance and they go in. They all look shocked. "No…" Kokoro says. Deidara and Sasori are sitting on Gaara. "Finally, which two are the Jinchuriki?" Deidara asks. Naruto starts to get angry

"You bastards! I'll kill the both of you!" Naruto yells. Kokoro glares at the two "Well that's one of them. Another is a female…" Deidara says as he looks at Sakura and Kokoro. Deidara looks at Kokoro. "I think I've found her….Twin tails…" Deidara says with a smirk. Kokoro glares at Deidara. "Itachi was right on the money by describing these two." Deidara says

"Gaara! What are you doing! Why are you just lying there! Get up!" Naruto exclaims "Enough Naruto!" Kakashi says. "He's been dead for a while now" Deidara says with a smirk. Kokoro's eyes become purple she starts to get angry. She starts to run toward the two but gets grabbed by Kakashi.

"Stop Kokoro!" Kakashi exclaims. "LET GO OF ME!" Kokoro yells. "Weird clothing and a feisty attitude. Interesting hm? "Deidara says. "Don't push it Deidara. We only want the Tailed beasts." Sasori says.

Deidara smirks and makes a bird and puts Gaara in its mouth and gets on it. Kokoro glares at it. "See you around my man" Deidara says. Kokoro takes out her bow and arrow and aims at Deidara. But he starts to fly away. Kokoro runs after it and Naruto quickly follows. Everyone looks shocked.

'Deidara you fool! I don't believe this!' Sasori thought. "JUST WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Naruto exclaims to Deidara. 'Perfect' Deidara says with a smirk.

Kokoro stops and looks at Deidara. She starts to calm down and she closes her eyes and sighs and then opens them. Naruto arrives and is next to her. "Naruto" Kokoro began. Naruto looks at her. Kokoro looks ahead. "No matter what happens…We're in this together…Right?" Kokoro asks.

"Always." Naruto replies softly but with a growl since he is still angry at Deidara. "Now let's save Gaara!" Naruto says. Kokoro turns to him and nods. Kokoro and Naruto look at Deidara. "Alright. Let's do this." Kokoro replies.


	6. I Entrust The Future To You

The Twin Tails

Author's Note-Will post more soon.

* * *

**Chapter 5-I entrust the future to you**

Kakashi catches up to Naruto and Kokoro. They look at Deidara. Kakashi reveals his sharingan. _'Alright…no time to waste here'_ Kakashi thought. Naruto lunges at Deidara but Deidara moves out the way. Kokoro calms down a little and tries find when Deidara will let his guard down.

Deidara throws a bird at Kakashi and Kokoro. Kokoro takes out her sword and jumps up to it and slices it in half, "You three are good. I would be disappointed if you got defeated that easily." Deidara says.

"Hand over Gaara right now!" Naruto exclaims in anger. Deidara starts flying away. Kokoro runs after him with Naruto.

"Naruto! Kokoro! Stop!" Kakashi yells.

"We can take him Kakashi! Go help Sakura!" Naruto says.

"Dammit…" Kakashi says in follows them.

_'I can't get a shot with my arrows…this is going to be a while'_ Kokoro thought. Deidara throws 3 small clay birds at Naruto. "Naruto!" Kokoro exclaims as the birds get bigger and explode toward him. Naruto gets up. "You okay?" Kokoro asks.

"Yeah" Naruto replies.

"Good-DUCK!" Kokoro warns as she grabs Naruto down with him as a clay bird flies toward them. It flies toward Kakashi and it explodes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Kokoro yell. Kakashi is okay and catches up with the two.

"Alright, that does it!" Naruto says in anger and runs after Deidara as Kokoro follows.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi says but then sighs in annoyance. Deidara throws clay at Kakashi and it starts to make explosions.

"Kakashi!" Kokoro yells. Kakashi dodges them.

"Heh, still the best" Naruto says.

_'So much for strategy. Guess I have to take them all down together...'_ Deidara thought.

_'Rugh, we're not getting anywhere, chasing him down like this'_ Naruto thought. "Step it up you guys!" Naruto yells.

"He won't get so far to lose us." Kakashi reassures.

"Common, we're running out of time. We gotta get to Gaara" Naruto says.

"Don't worry, I'm working out a plan" Kakashi replies. Naruto looks at Deidara

"You jerk, get back here!" Naruto exclaims and goes faster.

_'I can't keep up with him…I'm so slow'_ Kokoro thought in disappointment.

_'I have no choice. Only one option left'_ Kakashi thought. "Kokoro, I have a plan" Kakashi says.

"What is it?" Kokoro asks. Deidara throws clay at Kakashi and it makes a lot of explosions. Kokoro gets caught and falls to the ground while Kakashi tries to avoid the jumping clay birds.

**(To Deidara)**

Deidara sees the explosion and smirks. "That takes care of him" Deidara says and stops moving/flying on the clay bird. "At last, it's just the two of us. Though I wonder where that girl went, at least I have one of you"

Naruto growls and glares at him.

Deidara shows him Gaara. "Don't worry, that girl of yours will end of just like him too." Deidara says with a wicked grin. Naruto growls louder.

"Oh that's right, you're a Jinchuriki too. I bet seeing him and thinking about that girl being like this drives you crazy" Deidara says with a smirk as he starts to play mind games with Naruto.

"Give him back-right now!" Naruto yells and was about to attack but gets grabbed by Kakashi

"Don't do it" Kakashi warns.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto says.

"Aw man I could have sworn you just died back there" Deidara says.

"Sorry but that wasn't the real me that blew up" Kakashi reveals.

Naruto starts to think about Kokoro. "Wait, where's Kokoro!?" Naruto asks in panic.

"She's waiting for me to do my plan. She's alright. Just take it easy and clam down. Everything will be alright" Kakashi says.

"Good" Naruto replies, thankful that his best friend was okay and not hurt. He wouldn't know what to do if she had gotten hurt. Naruto turns to Deidara.

"We will get Gaara back. Just calm down. You're not used to fighting a long range opponent. That's why I made Kokoro help me with my plan because her arrows can reach him. Since this guy Is a long range person, he is your worst enemy. But with Kokoro, not so much." Kakashi explains.

**(To Kokoro)**

Kokoro is traveling through the trees to get a good view of Deidara. Kokoro sees Deidara in Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan and then a few moments later it stops._ 'Now's my chance' _Kokoro takes out her bow and arrow and aims it at the clay bird. She hits the bird three times which starts to distract Deidara.

Deidara turns to looks near Kokoro's way. "That's going to take a lot more then that" Deidara replies.

"I wasn't aiming for you. He is" Kokoko reveals as Deidara turns around and gets hit by Naruto's Rasengan. Deidara falls into the forest.

Kakashi is panting from the Mangekyo Sharingan. _'Good work'_ Kakashi thought.

Kokoro sighs and puts her bow and arrow back and jumps down the tree. She hears loud punching and familiar dark chakra. '_Oh no'_ Kokoro thought with panic and worry and runs toward the commotion in the forest and looks around. "What is going on-" Kokoro began but sees Naruto in his nine tails cloak.

"Naruto?" Kokoro asks in worry as she looks at him. Kakashi sees Kokoro. "Kokoro get back!" Kakashi warns. Kokoro looks at Naruto. Naruto starts to punch a tree and turns to look at Kokoro.

_'What is going on?'_ Kokoro thought. Kakashi grabs her and moves her out of harm's way.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah" Kokoro says. Naruto starts breaking more trees. "Is he going to be okay?" Kokoro asks.

"Yeah." Kakashi replies and takes out a tag and puts it on Naruto's forehead and he calms down as his dark whiskers fade and his red eyes fade away and so does the nine tails cloak. Kokoro sees Naruto about to fall and quickly catches him.

Kokoro holds him and looks at him. "Naruto? Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto opens his eyes and looks at Kokoro. "Kokoro…?" Naruto asks. Kokoro smiles.

"Hey"

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kakashi asks._ 'Master Jirayia, what on earth did you see?'_

Sakura and Lady Chiyo arrive. "Sakura! Lady Chiyo!" Kokoro says happily.

"You guys! We finally caught up to you." Sakura says.

"You guys. I'm glad you're here. You guys did it?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, but it seems you three are still having trouble." Lady Chiyo replies.

"Unfortunately" Kakashi says.

"What about Gaara, where's he?" Lady chiyo asks. Naruto and Kokoro look down. Moments later, they hear fighting.

"It's Guy's team" Kakashi says.

**(Later)**

Deidara sees his clay and takes a bite out of it and chews on it. "Be careful everyone! He's a long range fighter who uses explosives!" Kakashi warns Team Guy is in front of Deidara.

"I think it's about time I reveal my ultimate art" Deidara says. He starts to get bigger and bigger.

"What the-"Kokoro began.

"Everyone get out of here!" Neji yells.

"Art is an explosion!" Deidara yells and explodes. The explosion gets bigger and bigger as everyone tries to get away from it but then it disappears.

"What's going on?" Gai asks.

"It worked. Just in time." Kakashi says with relief but starts to fall back but Naruto catches him.

"You alright?"

'I expect no less from my rival' Gai acknowledges.

"I don't get it. What did you do?" Sakura asks.

"Sent the explosion off to a different space"

"You…sent it somewhere?"

"I am not sure I understand you but it seems the enemy has been defeated tenten, do you agree?" Lee asks.

"What the-are you kidding, what the hell are you asking me for!?"

Kokoro smiles out of amusement. "More importantly, is everyone okay?" Kakashi asks. Naruto's two clones come down from the tree with Gaara in their arms.

"Sakura can you…" The first clone began. Sakura nods.

* * *

**(Later)**

Sakura tries to heal Gaara but stops. "Sakura" Naruto says, desperately wanting to know if Gaara was alright. Sakura shakes her head. Kokoro looks down and starts to cry.

"Why? Why does this have to be this way?" Kokoro asks herself and walks to Gaara's body and kneels before him. She starts to break down crying. Naruto starts to break down crying too.

"Why is it always Gaara? If he dies like this…he's the Kazekage. He just became the Kazekage." Naruto says with anger and sadness. He walks over next to Kokoro.

"Try to calm yourselves, you two" Lady chiyo says.

Naruto turns around in tears and yells "You shut up! Just shut up! If all of you hadn't put that monster inside of Gaara, none of this wouldn't have happened! Did you even consider how Gaara felt? Did you ever even ask? Callling us Jinchuriki…what gives you the right to label us? Who are you to decide someone else's fate?" Naruto asks and wipes his tears. "I couldn't save Sasuke. And I can't save Gaara either. For three years I've trained so hard but nothing has changed."

Lady chiyo stands up and kneels in froont of Gaara and looks at him. Kokoro wipes her tears and looks up to see Lady chiyo. Lady Chiyo starts to perform the reanimation jutsu. "Lady Chiyo! That jutsu!" Sakura says in shock. Lady chiyo smiles at Sakura and then looks at Kokoro and smiles at her.

"Leave him alone will ya!? What do you think you're doing!?" Naruto yells. Sakura stops Naruto from walking toward Gaara. "Whats going on?"

"It's going to be alright. Shes bringing him back." Sakura replies.

"She's bringing him back? How is that possible?"

Lady Chiyo starts to breathe heavy. "Not enough chakra" Lady Chiyo says in a strain voice. Kokoro looks at her.

"Let me help you"

Lady Chiyo looks up at her. "Please"

"Put your hands on mine" Lady chiyo replies.

"O-Okay."

Kokoro puts her hands on Lady Chiyo's hands and then Naruto walks over to them. "You can use my chakra too. Take as much as you need. Please?"

"Boy, put your hands on hers" Lady Chiyo replies. Naruto does and they do the jutsu together. Lady Chiyo smiles.

"It's a great comfort that new souls like you two have come along. Up till now everything I've done in my life has been wrong. But at least in my final hours I can do something right for a change. The sand and the leaf…may the future be different from how it was my time. For you boy, become the Hokage as no one has ever seen. For you my lady and Sakura, help the ones you cherish most. Such few women have such strong spirit. Naruto…Kokoro…do an old woman a favor, you two are the only ones who know Gaara's pain. He also knows your pain. Please, look after Gaara" Lady Chiyo says.

**(Later)**

Gaara wakes up and Naruto has his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto." Gaara says. Gaara turns to look at Kokoro. "Kokoro."

Gaara looks around the see the sand shinobi and everyone else. "What is this?" Gaara asks.

"We all came to help you. We were all worried" Naruto says with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Kokoro says. Everyone cheers.

"You caused us a whole lot of grief little brother." Kankuro says as he walks over to him.

"Ugh, will you two quit it. Gaara is the Kazekage! Show a little respect you nitwits." Temari says. Naruto gives Temari an annoyed look at Kokoro chuckles. Temari pushes Naruto out the way and goes to Gaara. "Gaara how do you feel?"

Gaara was about to stand up but Temari stops him. "Easy." Temari says. Two of Gaara's fangirls come rushing over and pushes Naruto out the way.

"I know I'm still a Genin but common, cut me a break" Naruto mumbles. Kokoro laughs and helps him up.

"Ah don't sweat it. Women always go for the cool elite type of guy" Kankuro says.

"Hey! I'm not one of those women!" Kokoro speaks up.

**'Humph, yeah, you go after the ones who will always keep you at the friend zone and will kick you to the curb when their crush is around.'** The Twin Tails cruelly says.

_'Way to ruin the mood…'_ Kokoro thought.

**'It's the truth….'** Twin Tails replies.

"Some women" Kankuro corrects himself.

Kokoro grins. "That's more like it"

"Where's Granny Chiyo?" Naruto asks.

"Granny Chiyo used that jutsu. She wasn't using medical ninjutsu. She was using reanimation ninjutsu." Kankuro explains. Naruto and Kokoro look surprised. "Granny Chiyo is dead"

"How can she be dead?" Naruto asks.

"She gave up her life for Gaara"

They look at Lady Chiyo in Sakura's arms. "Kokoro, Naruto, you two do have the power to change people. Lady Chiyo always used to say she didn't care about the future of the Sand village." Temari explains.

"Lady Chiyo entrusted the future to you, Kokoro, and Gaara" Kakashi says.

"Yeah…just like the third" Naruto says.

"That's true."

"I get it now."

Gaara tries to stand up and Naruto and Kokoro help him up as he looks at them both and then stands up. The three walk to Sakura and Lady Chiyo. "Everyone, pray for Lady Chiyo." Gaara says. Everyone closes their eyes and do a prayer.

**(Later, back in the sand)**

Naruto and the gang return as the sand village look on with happiness. Naruto and Kankuro help Gaara to walk as Kokoro walks next to Naruto. "Now that's what I call a warm welcome" Kankuro says with a smile.

Naruto grins. "Oh yeah!"

The citizens surround them. "I'm so glad you're safe Gaara. Naruto Uzumaki, Kokoro Aihara, thank you." Baki says. Kokoro blushes and smiles.

"Well we really haven't done anything"

"Yeah" Naruto says with a shy grin. Baki smiles.

"Lord Kazekage, the villagers are waiting for you. come. Lead the way"

"Wait, not yet." Gaara says and turns around and they see Lady Chiyo's body.

"Let's all remember Lady Chiyo. A moment of sience" Baki says.

**(Later)**

"You're leaving already?" Kankuro asks.

"Don't you want to stay a while?" Temari asks.

"Believe me, I wish we could."

"Yeah but Lady Tsunade wants us to report back right away." Sakura informs.

"Besides, we're worried about the leafs safety" Kakashi says

"Even so, your condition" Baki says.

"Don't worry; I have comrades I can rely on"

"He's right about that!" Gai says.

**(Later)**

The gang look at Lady Chiyo's grave. Everyone gives their last farewells and then they leave except for Naruto, Kokoro and Sakura. "You guys, we really should be going." Lee calls out

"Right. Common guys" Naruto says as he walks away. Sakura follows. Kokoro smiles at the grave and turns and walks off but then stops and looks at the sky.

_'I won't let you down Lady Chiyo. I promise.'_


	7. Seeing Old & New Comrades

The Twin Tails

**Chapter 6-Seeing old and new comrades**

The gang is with the Sand siblings, about to leave. "I guess this is where people are supposed to shake hands but I never have been good at that kind of stuff. So yeah, let's just leave it-" Naruto began but sees Gaara's hand out. Kokoro smiles at them. Gaara surrounds his sand around Naruto's hand and makes him shake hands with him as Naruto gives a light smile.

**(Later)**

As they walk back to the leaf, Gai is helping Kakashi walk but is far behind the others. "Can't you two go any faster?" Tenten asks. Gai starts to breathe heavy.

Kakashi nervously chuckles. "Uh, sorry about this Gai. The new sharingan takes a lot out of it. It takes me a while to get back into speed."

"Hurry it up will ya!?" Tenten yells. Gai starts breathing heavy more.

"Uh…Gai?" Kakashi nervously asks. Gai throws Kakashi up in the air. "WHAAA" Kakashi yells. Naruto and the gang stop walking and turn around.

"What happened now?" Neji asks They see Kakashi on Gai's back as Gai is grinning. Kokoro's eye twitches.

"Uh…" Kokoro began

**'And I thought you were crazy…'** The Twin Tails says.

_'Me? How am I crazy?'_ Kokoro asks. The Twin Tails doesn't reply. Kokoro rolls her eyes and looks annoyed. Naruto looks at Kokoro and chuckles to himself at her face reactions as he realizes she is talking to the Twin Tails. He would always think it's cute. Naruto looks at Gai and Kakashi.

_'That's just wrong….'_

_'Grown men playing piggy back…'_ Sakura thought.

_'Oh brother…'_ Tenten thought

"What the-I get it! A training exercise!" Lee exclaims happily.

"So you wanna go faster? I'll show you faster!" Gai says and sprints with kakashi on his back. "What's wrong slow pokes? Can't keep up with me? HAHAHAHAHAH"

Lee kneels. "Neji?"

"Forget it!" Neji quickly answers.

**(To the Leaf village)**

Gai arrives in the village with Kakashi on his back. "Victory! First place!" Gai exclaims. Lee arrives next.

"Only second place!"

"It's clear to me that you need more training Lee" Gai says.

'"You are right and next time I will try to come in first." Lee replies.

"Well I have some bad news. You didn't come in second. You came in third place!"

Lee freaks out.

"You're forgetting that I have Kakashi on my back. Haha. Did you hear that Kakashi? You're a lucky man."

"AHHH, you have taught me another valuable lesson Gai sensei! I still have so much to learn!" Lee exclaims. Naruto and the gang look at them like they're crazy.

"Ridiculous…" Neji says.

"Let's report to Lady Tsunade right away" Gai says.

"Kakashi is looking a little…" Sakura began.

"First stop the hospital then we'll report in" Gai replies.

**(At the hosptial)**

Kakashi is in bed with the blanket covering his face. "Hey he's awake!" Naruto says.

"So I'm back here again huh?" Kakashi asks.

"Good job Kakashi. Well done." Tsunade says.

"Lady Tsunade." Kakashi says and tries to sit up but fails.

"You mustn't push yourself" Sakura says. Naruto notices that the blanket almost went off Kakashi's face. He smirks and nudges Kokoro who is next to him and she turns. Naruto points to Kakashi's face and she grins. Naruto tries to get a better view but then Sakura glares at them both and they stop.

"I examined you earlier. It's going to be sometime before you return to duty. Team Gai should rest too. You can report in later." Tsunade says.

"Yes!" Gai says.

"Let's go Shizune." Tsunade says.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune replies.

"Oh my lady wait!" Sakura says and follows them. Kokoro was about to walk away but Naruto grabs he hand gently. Kokoro turns.

"What's up?" Kokoro asks.

"Want to follow them?"

"Follow them?"

Naruto lets go of her hand. "I have a feeling its something we should know."

"Okay."

**(Later)**

Naruto and Kokoro are listening to Tsunade and Sakura's conversations. "Naruto and Kokoro mustn't go on this mission!" Shizune says.

"Sakura, Kokoro and Naruto are desperately trying to save Sasuke." Tsunade replies.

"I understand but I just don't think Naruto and Kokoro should-" Shizune began.

"If they over heard this conversation, what do you think they would say?" Tsunade asks.

"Well, we say we gotta find some new teammates then!" Naruto speaks up. Tsunade smiles at Naruto and Kokoro who are on top of the roof. Sakura and Shizune look up. Naruto and Kokoro jump down on to the railing. "See ya." Naruto says and jumps away.

"We'll find a teammate in no time. Leave it us." Kokoro says and jumps away.

"Always impatient. I hadn't even finish my speech yet." Tsunade says.

**(Later)**

Kokoro and Naruto are walking. "Hmm, let's see, who might be good? We wouldn't want someone slowing the team down right?" Naruto asks.

"Right, or a guy whose pretty looking. Sakura might get distracted, haha." Kokoro chuckles.

"Oh yeah, that's true."

"Long time no see Naruto…Kokoro." A male says, leaning on a tree. Naruto and Kokoro turn.

Kokoro grins. "Hey!"

"Huh Kokoro you know this person?" Naruto asks.

"Are you serious? You don't remember him?" Kokoro asks. Naruto looks at the guy and then sees a bug.

"Oh yeah! You're uh…uh…" Naruto began. Kokoro face palms herself.

"Oh my gosh…"

"I know it's been a while but you should at least try to remember your friends or else it hurts the other persons feelings." The male replies.

"Wait could it be…yeah Shino!" Naruto exclaims.

"About time you remembered." Shino replies.

"How am I suppose to remember with your face covered up like that-" Naruto began but then a big dog appears.

"What's up? You're early Shino." Kiba says. He looks at Naruto and Kokoro.

"Huh? Kiba is that you?" Naruto asks.

"Kiba!" Kokoro says.

"Hey." Kiba replies. He walks over to Naruto and sniffs him. "Yep, I recognized that smell from anywhere."

Kiba turns to Kokoro and smirks. He sniffs her as she blushes. "Kiba…" Kokoro replies. Kiba laughs.

"I love messing with you. Haha. You ate an apple again didn't you? You always love to smell like apples. It suits you."

Kokoro chuckles. "Guilty as charged."

"You had to smell us first?" Naruto asks.

Akamaru barks and runs and tackles Kokoro and licks her as she laughs. "Nice to see you too Akamaru."

Akamaru gets off of her and she pets him. "No way is that Akamaru?!" Naruto asks.

Kiba grins. "Yeah. Man you grew."

"Me? I'm nothing compared to Akamaru."

"Yeah it's crazy that he can grow that big in such a short amount of time" Kokoro says.

"Did he really? We're always together so I don't notice it that much" Kiba replies.

"Trust me, he's bigger" Naruto says.

Kokoro giggles. "Yeah, remember you used to carry him on top of your head? So adorable…"

"Yeah, you remember Shino." Naruto says but tenses as Shino sulks.

"You recognized Kiba right away didn't you Naruto?" Shino asks. Kokoro pats Naruto's shoulder.

"You're on your own buddy." Kokoro says and walks away.

_'Oh man…now he's mad…'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

**(To Kokoro)**

"Hinata" Kokoro says with a smile. Hinata smiles.

"K-Kokoro. It's n-nice to see you again."

"Why are you all alone right here? Naruto and your team are here. Come on."

Hinata blushes. "Na-Naruto?"

_'I heard he returned. What should I do? I'm not ready for this. Um…'_ Hinata thought. Naruto pops up next to Hinata.

"I thought that was you Hinata! What's up?"

Hinata blushes. "What's the deal? Why you hiding back there?" Naruto asks. Hinata faints.

"What the-Hinata?" Kokoro asks.

"Uh, Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto asks. Kiba arrives.

"What is it? Oh man, why does she always do stuff like that when you're around?"

Kokoro tries to wake Hinata up. "Please, we just need one member." Naruto says.

"You caught us in a bad time. We just been assigned a new mission." Kiba replies

"Hinata? Common wake up" Kokoro says.

"Man…what about you Shino?" Naruto asks.

"I see you recognized Hinata right away too." Shino says

_'Is he gonna sulk all day?'_ Naruto thought. "Okay, forget it, forget it!"

Hinata wakes up. "Glad you're awake. You okay?" Kokoro asks with a smile. Naruto pushes Kokoro out the way. "What the hell!?"

"Hinata, don't say a word, just come with me." Naruto says with a smile.

_'Don't say a word just come with me? Now it's so sudden.'_ Hinata thought and blushes all over and faints.

"Huh?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto you idiot!" Kokoro yells and does a spinning kick in his face as he falls.

"Ow…"

"Ugh!" Kokoro exclaims and goes to Hinata. "Hinata? Hinata? Man, it took me a while to get her to wake up!" Kokoro says with an annoyed tone.

"You got any water?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah." Kokoro replies and does a hand sign and throws water at Hinata and she wakes up.

"Great! You're awake" Kiba says,

"I should of done that in the first place." Kokoro says

**(Later)**

Naruto and Kokoro are walking. Naruto sighs "After all that fuss, we still got rejected."

"Good grief, calm down. We'll find someone."

"You're right. How about we ask Shikamaru?"

"Good thinking."

**(To Shikamaru)**

"I'm sorry but I already have to be in charge of the Chunin exams." Shikamaru replies

"Oh-come-on!" Kokoro exclaims.

"I would love to help you two out but it seems I don't have a lot of time to myself anymore. Besides the fifth Hokage appointed me."

"Hey, I'll help ya out." Choji says with a bag of lunch. "Here Shikamaru. You're mom asked me to give you your lunch."

"Choji!" Kokoro and Naruto say.

"How are you gonna be able to help them out? Don't you remember you have a mission with Asuma and Ino?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah but they need help. I can't turn down old friends like Naruto and Kokoro."

"Even if you do that, Asuma would have to clear that with Lady Tsunade and there is no way she would say yes."

"It's worth a shot. Here's your lunch box"

"Thanks!" Naruto says and takes it

"Naruto, I think that's my lunch" Shikamaru says. Naruto chuckles and gives the lunch to him.

"Always eating just like the old days. Compared to back then, you've gained-" Naruto began.

Kokoro senses a threat and turns around to roundhouse kick an ink beast as the guys look alert and look at Kokoro.

"Behind you, watch out!" Naruto says. Shikamaru turns but Choji's fist gets bigger and grabs it and squeezes it as it bursts into ink. Shikamaru smiles at Choji as Choji does the same.

"Great save you two." Shikamaru says.

"No problem." Kokoro says. Shikamaru looks ahead.

"Over there."

They see a pale boy with a brush and a scroll. "I don't recognize him but he wears a leaf headband." Naruto says.

"We'll have to capture him. Go Naruto! We'll back you up." Shikamaru ays.

"Gotcha!" Naruto says and runs toward the pale boy but stops with six ink beaks are coming after Naruto. Kokoro takes out her bow and arrow and aims at them.

"I don't think so." Kokoro says and this all six of them.

_'Thanks Kokoro'_ Naruto thought and jumps up and takes out his kunai and clashes it with the pale boy's sword. The pale boy smiles.

Kokoro, Choji and Shikamaru look on. "I hope he's okay." Kokoro says and lowers her boy and arrow. The pale boy disappears.

"Who was that guy?" Shikamaru asks.

"We'll find out sooner or later." Kokoro says and puts her bow and arrow back.

"Choji! I knew I would find you here!" Ino says but gasps as she sees Kokoro. "Kokoro!"

Ino runs and tackles her in a hug "C-Can't b-breathe!" Kokoro gasps out. Ino releases her.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in a while! How was training with Michiko!?" Ino exclaims.

"It was great" Kokoro replies with a smile.

Ino smirks. "So…hows the love life?"

Kokoro's eyes widen and she looks away and blushes. "Ino, would you stop asking me that?"

"Oh common! You're blushing"

"I always blush!"

"One day I'll make you spill the beans." Ino says and turns to Choji. "Anyway, Choji, Asuma sensei is getting pretty mad, he told me to tell you to get a move on!"

"Sorry, but we got attacked by some weirdo."

"Huh? What weirdo? Wait isn't that Naruto!?"

"Uh, when I meant weirdo, I didn't mean Naruto-" Choji began. Ino laughs. "Hey Naruto! Down here!"

"Don't even bother Choji. This situation is such a drag…" Shikamaru says with a sigh.

* * *

**(Later)**

Sakura is waiting and then Naruto and Kokoro arrive. "Hey! Sakura!" Naruto says.

"Hey"

"This is the place right?"

"We may be just a little early. So we're getting new members?" Kokoro asks.

"Yep" Sakura replies. The pale boy arrives. He smiles.

"Hello"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"Here to attack us again?" Kokoro asks.

Sakura looks on in confusion. "Huh?"

A man comes with a mask and brown hair. "It's a pleasure to meet the three of you. I'll be taking Kakashi's place for now."

'This is gonna be tougher than I thought' the man thought.

"You know him?" Sakura asks.

"He attacked us when we were with team Asuma!" Naruto says and takes out a kunai while the pale boy was about to take out his sword.

"That's enough Naruto." The man orders.

"Oh yeah, who are you anyway?" Naruto asks.

"I'll be filling in as team captain while Kakashi is recovering in the hospital. please,call me Yamuto. You four are going to be comrades now. So you better learn how to get along with each other." Yamuto says.

"He's are new teammate?" Kokoro asks.

"I'm sorry about earlier I knew we were going to be teammates and I wanted to see how strong you two were." The pale boy says.

"That was stupid. You didn't have to go that far" Naruto says.

The pale boy looks at Naruto. "It seems you aren't packing anything major."

"What did you say!?" Naruto exclaims but gets held back by Sakura.

The pale boy says and then turns to Kokoro. "You however are quick to determine a threat. But, I never thought you would look like a weirdo. What are you wearing? Are you really a ninja? I haven't seen a ninja wear that."

"Excuse me? Are you trying to give me fashion tips? I will roundhouse kick you-" Kokoro began but gets grabbed by Sakura. "Bastard you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"And that hair…it also looks weird. Your long hair tells me not to take you seriously. You aren't really a threat to me…" The pale boy says.

"That's it!" Kokoro yells and tries to break free from Sakura's hold.

"We have to work together! You can't just keep fighting! And the same goes to you, that wasn't very nice." Sakura says.

"I like everyone. Even you ugly" the pale boy says.

_'That struck a nerve…'_ Kokoro thought.

"What did you just say!?" Sakura yels but gets held back by Yamuto.

**(Later)**

"Now that we have all calmed down, let's go and introduce ourselves." Yamuto says.

"Heh…Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Sakura Haruno…"

"Kokoro Aihara…"

The pale boy smiles. "And you can call me Sai."

"Alright, let me give you a break down on team Kakashi's new mission. The five of us will head to the Tenchi bridge, capture the Akatsuki spy who has infiltrated Orochimaru's organization and bring him back here. This is our best shot on getting info on Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. So keep that in mind." Yamuto explains,

"Okay!" Naruto says.

"Right!" Sakura says.

"No problem." Kokoro replies.

"Let's meet at the main gate in one hour Get packed up." Yamuto orders.

**(Later, to Kokoro)**

Kokoro walks to her house and sees Michiko in the kitchen. "Hey! How was the mission?" Michiko asks.

"It was great! Gaara is safe and sound. I have another mission. We may be able to get Sasuke back." Kokoro says.

"I hope so…be safe." Michiko says and grabs her bags.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Kakashi"

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Michiko replies and leaves. Kokoro looks confused.

"Oh brother…"


	8. Unpleasant Memories

The Twin Tails

Author's Note-Thanks for all the support! You guys rock! Kokoro's stepsister that can make things die and turn raw is called Kuro. I'm not feeling the ice moves so I'm going to stop with Kokoro doing any ice moves now. Sounds too Mary-sue for me. So do you think Michiko and Kakashi are friends or lovers?

Kokoro's stepfamily will most likely appear randomly as they observe her every move. They want to see how much she's grown and if she's '_Ready'_. More will be explained in the chapters to come. Don't want to give it all away. I will also be posting pictures of the characters attires from my stories and my new stories on my profile soon.

Leiko is Kokoro's stepsister that uses the whip, and Rei is Kokoro's stepsister who likes to take souls.

* * *

**Chapter 7-Unpleasant memories**

At the main gate, Naruto, Sakura, and Kokoro give Sai weird looks as Sai fake smiles. "Okay, this is it. Team Kakashi, we're moving out." Yamuto says.

The team starts walking. Naruto looks at Sai. "Well what is it? If you keep staring at me like that, I'll hit you." Sai says.

_'This is going to be a long day…'_ Kokoro thought. She looks at Sai._ 'He seems a bit off. That smile….something is up. He is from the Foundation and all and who knows what they do in there. Well…I can't judge someone without getting to know him first. Even if he insulted the way I look, I think he'll come around.'_

"I really don't have anything personal against you." Sai says.

"Oh yeah?! Then why'd you say it?" Naruto asks with a frown.

"I was only trying to portray a personality" Sai explains.

_'I knew something was off about him.'_ Kokoro thought.

**'Observant as ever. It's kind of creepy…'** The Twin Tails thought.

_'You know, you talk at the wrong times. Be quiet!'_ Kokoro says angrily in her mind.

**'You be quiet. It's bad enough I have to listen to you sulk around all day about that fox not being interested in you. Do yourself a favor and just enjoy being friends with him.'** The Twin Tails says.

Kokoro shuts up, knowing that the Twin Tails was right._ 'I guess I should enjoy our friendship instead…'_

"Personality?" Sakura asks.

"We don't need someone like you on this team!" Naruto yells and stops walking. Everyone else stops walking too.

"That's enough. That's no way to talk" Yamuto says.

"We don't need someone like him on our team! He's just a fill in or Sasuke." Naruto says.

"Well…I'm glad. I'm glad that's how you feel. Sasuke is a traitor. He betrayed the leaf and joined Orochimaru. I can't ill in or someone like that." Sai says.

I've had it with you Sai!" Naruto yells.

"Remember what's important Naruto…teamwork. Calm down. Sai, Naruto was out of line. It's just because he doesn't know you that well. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive him." Sakura says.

"Oh don't worry, that doesn't bother me" Sai says.

Sakura fake smiles. "Good"

Sakura punches Sai in the face which makes him fall. Kokoro's eyes widen. "I don't care one bit if you forgive me." Sakura says with a glare

"Hey, calm down okay? Let's just stop this fighting. He was just saying his opinion. I may not like the things he said about Sasuke but you can't punch someone every time they speak negatively about Sasuke, Sakura. Or talk them down, Naruto. That's not the way." Kokoro speaks up. She walks over to Sai and helps him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Sai replies. He looks at Sakura. "You fooled me quite well. That smile of yours looked so sincere. I'll remember that"

"How can you sit there grinning after she knocked you into next week!?" Naruto asks.

Sai walks toward Sakura. "That fake smile will fool more people than you think. At least, that's what it said in the book"

'The book? Now I really want to know what's up with him.' Kokoro thought as she looks at him. Yamuto does hands signs.

"Four pillar prison jutsu!" Yamuto exclaims and a big wooden prison appears behind him. "I'm warning you, I will toss you all into this cage if you want to keep fighting with each other. Look, we don't have much time. That being said, we have enough time to take a little detour"

_'Isn't that…who is he…?'_ Sakura thought.

"As the second peace maker here, I'm offering you two choices. Spend the rest of the day in this cell or enjoy a night at the hot spring inn. Which do you choose? You don't really know me very well either. And I prefer the kind and gentle approach" Yamuto says.

**(To Kakashi)**

Kakashi is in bed in the hospital and Michiko comes in with a smile. Kakashi smiles at her. "Well…I wasn't expecting you until later" Kakashi says.

"I was worried. Are you okay?" Michiko asks as she walks up to him and grabs a chair and sits beside him.

"Recovering. I just can't wait to eat…I'm starving…"

Michiko chuckles. Kakashi grabs her hand and holds it as they look at each other. "Thank you." Kakashi says. Michiko smiles.

* * *

**(Later, at the hot spring)**

In the girls hot spring, Sakura and Kokoro are in the hot spring, relaxing. Sakura sighs. "This is really relaxing."

"Mind your own business! It's always balls this balls that, it's so annoying!" Naruto yells. The girls start laughing. Sakura sinks down.

"Sakura, common! Oh fine, be that way…" Kokoro says. _'Guess they are at it again'_

**(Later)**

Sakura leaves the hot spring as Kokoro decides to stay in for a while. Kokoro starts to think about her step family. _'You were the only one who welcomed me Kuro.'_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

When Kokoro was 4 years old. She was visiting her stepmother's house. "Ugh, she's so annoying…" Leiko says as Rei agreed. They ignored her as Kokoro looks down. Kuro walks up to Kokoro and smiles at her.

"Hi! Do you want to play with me? I can make things wither. You wanna see?"

Kokoro smiles. "Sure!"

Kuro has her hand over a rose and it slowly turns black and withers. "Wow!" Kokoro exclaims. Yuka looks on with a scowl.

Later that night, Yuka is in Kuro's room. "Kuro, I don't want you to talk to Kokoro ever again."

"But why mother?"

"She thinks she is better than everyone else and thinks you are a freak. She thinks you are evil and a devil child and wants nothing to do with you."

Kuro was in tears. "Why would she say that?"

"Because she hates you"

Next day at breakfast, the step family are downstairs eating. Kokoro comes down and sits next to Kuro. "Morning Kuro!" Kokoro says with a grin. Kuro glares at her.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Go away…"

"What?"

Yuka smirks in satisfaction.

Michiko observes the scene from upstairs. _'Yuka…what did you do…?'_

Later on, Kuro was outside with her sisters. Kokoro comes. "Do you guys want to play?"

"Sure! How about we play, bully Kokoro?" Leiko says.

"How do you play?"

"We start out by…" Leiko began and pushes her to the ground.

"Ow…That hurt Leiko."Kokoro whined.

"That's how you play. Let's get her." Leiko says as they all start to jump her.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Kokoro shakes her head as she remembers how badly they all hurt her. Luckily Michiko came just in time and stopped them.

'_That was how Michiko and I moved into our own place and my stepfamily left the leaf to move someplace else.'_ Kokoro thought. '_You are the only person I want to save from this evil Kuro. The only one. Yuka…You've fed her so many lies. I will defeat you one day. I vow it.'_ Kokoro thought. '_Yuka, you never really cared about your daughters didn't you? You wanted them for power and for your dirty deeds. And I'm the next one you want…'_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

On the mission when the leaf tries to save Gaara, Kokoro is walking in the forest after Naruto had just punched Deidara in the forest. She walks but stops as she hears a voice.

"Well well, it's been a long time Kokoro." Yuka says as she walks out from the trees. Kokoro glares at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. Isn't that what mothers do?"

"You are not my mother"

"Stepmother, I should say."

"Not that either."

Yuka chuckles. "Oh Kokoro, you amuse me. I want to see how strong you've become."

"Why?"

"To see if you're ready"

"Ready for what?"

"That will be revealed once I see your true power" Yuka says. Kokoro takes out her sword and runs toward her, only to kneel and be in agonizing pain. Yuka's eyes become black as she stares down Kokoro. "You're not strong enough. There's not enough darkness in you…yet. And I will fix that. Right…now."

Yuka's eyes become normal again and Kokoro falls and holds her head. "What did you do to me?" Kokoro grunts in pain.

"A little gift that will make you wake up. You'll use it when the time is right. You'll be able to put others in pain with your eyes soon enough. Until next time…Koko." Yuka says with a smirk and disappears as a black cloud surrounds her.

Kokoro recovers as her head stops hurting. She stands up but then hears punching nearby. '_Oh no.'_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Kokoro gets chills down her spine. After thinking about her stepmother. She looks around to see that she is the only one left in the hot spring and gets out. She puts a towel on and walks to the girl's locker room.

"Well! About time you got out of there KK!" A blond female says with a smirk.

Kokoro turns around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how feminine you've become. It seems you're still that tomboy. Even with that ugly hair. Do you even consider yourself as a blond? Nah, you wouldn't look half as good as me." Leiko says.

Kokoro rolls her eyes. "Don't you think you should wear revealing clothing like me? I'm sure that will win that little boy you like I gotta say, he's really cute. Maybe me and Rei could-" Leiko began but gets slapped by Kokoro.

Leiko laughs and turns. "You've become a little bit angrier. Has your temper gotten worse?"

Kokoro was about to hit her but Leiko grabs her wrist. "Do you really want to make a scene?"

Kokoro glares at her. "I'll see you another time. Maybe then you'll look little more…lady like." Leiko says and disappears.

_'Why do they just keep coming?'_ Kokoro thought. Kokoro changed and opens the door, only to see Naruto about to knock.

"Naruto?"

Naruto grins. "There you are! We were wondering where you were."

Kokoro smiles and walks with him. "Sorry, deep in thought."

"About your sisters?"

"And my past. I just want to save Kuro from this evil."

"I know the feeling." Naruto says. _'Sasuke…'_

**(Later)**

Kokoro, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura see a big table of food. "No way!" Sakura says.

"My day just got better!" Kokoro says. Kokoro and Sai sit down together as Naruto and Sakura sit down together. Naruto and Kokoro sit in front of each other. Yamuto sits at the end of the table, looking at the four.

"Is this all for us!?" Naruto asks. Yamuto smiles.

"Yep. Go right ahead and dig in"

"Yes!" Naruto and Kokoro exclaim.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura says. Everyone starts eating.

"I you keep treating us like this, you can be our captain forever, captain Yamuto!" Naruto says,

"I second that! Let's hope Kakashi sensei doesn't get out of the hospital too soon!" Sakura says.


	9. Losing His Mind

The Twin Tails

Chapter 8-Losing His Mind

**(Next day)**

Kokoro wakes up to see Sakura and Sai near the river. She changes from her sleepwear to her regular attire and walks toward the two. "Morning!" Kokoro greets.

Sakura and Sai turn. Sakura smiles. "Morning Kokoro."

"Good morning."Sai says.

"Check out Sai's drawing." Sakura says as she points at it.

"No way, he can draw? That's awesome." Kokoro says as she looks at it. Naruto walks to them.

"Captain Yamuto told me to round you guys up. We're moving out."

Sakura stretches. "Okay."

Naruto walks over to Sai and looks at his drawing. "Whatever, the drawings nothing special."

"Yes, that's right, just like what's between your legs right?" Sai asks. Naruto blushes out of embarrassment. Kokoro blushes madly and clears her throat and Sakura holds her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"That's it, I've had it. I hate you! If you got a problem with me pal, then drop that stupid fake smile and tell me straight to my face! Anytime you wanna fight, I'm ready." Naruto exclaims. Sai puts away his drawing. "Oh...you wanna go?"

"Problem? I have no problem with you. I don't feel anything toward you. Good or bad." Sai says.

Kokoro looks at him. _'Anything?'_

"You can go on ahead without me I'll catch up as soon as I pack."

"Here, lemme help." Sakura says but picks up a little book. "Huh? This isn't a printed copy is it? Did you draw this too?" Sakura asks as she gives the book to Sai.

"Yes."

"A picture book? That's pretty cool." Kokoro says.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I take a look at it on the road?" Sakura asks.

"I do actually. It's just that I haven't finished it yet. Anyway, I'm sorry but I don't show it to other people." Sai says.

"Oh."

"It belongs to my older brother."

**(Later in the forest in an empty area)**

"Alright, let's pack it in here tonight." Yamuto says.

"Say what!?" Naruto exclaims.

"Okay everyone, step back." Yamuto says and does hand signs. "Wood style! Four pillar house jutsu." Yamuto exclaims and appears on the roof of a wooden house. "We'll camp in here tonight!"

"I don't know, can you really call this camping?" Sakura asks.

"Better than sleeping outside right?" Kokoro asks.

They walk inside. The gang look amazed and they start walking upstairs. "Man, look at this place will ya?" Naruto says.

"It's so spacious." Sakura says.

"I can't wait to see what our rooms are gonna be like." Naruto opens the door and the room is empty.

"I didn't think it would be so bare though."

"Hey, it's better than sleeping outside."

"That's true." Sakura says as they walk in. Kokoro puts her hair in a messy bun and gets situated.

* * *

Later on, Yamuto sits down on the floor. "Alright, gather around everyone. Sakura, there are a few things I need to know."

"What about?" Sakura asks.

"Everything about the Akatsuki's Sasori. You're the only one who's ever seen Sasori in person."

"Yes sir."

Everyone sits down in a circle. "I received his file in the Hidden Sand Village but it would help if you give me more details about him. Like his personality, behavior, speech pattern, even mannerisms work." Yamuto says.

"Why do you need to know that?" Naruto asks.

"The spy expects to talk to Sasori. I'm going to try to approach the spy by transforming into Sasori. He would always hide himself inside his Hiruko puppet. Remember, I can use wood style ninjutsu. Now, there's a slight chance this is a trap, so I will approach him on my own first. You four will lay back until I give the signal."

In the forest, near the Tenchi Bridge,

Yamuto transforms into Hiruko. "Well, did it turn out okay?"

"Yeah, it looks amazing. You look exactly like Hiruko." Sakura says.

"Excellent. Now I need to match the voice. Let me know when it sounds close to Sasori." Yamuto says and starts to sound high but starts to get deeper until Sakura stops him.

"That's it!"

"Alright, shall we begin the operation?"

"Hold it, you sound too polite. Try to sound more oh I don't know...way more aggressive or something."

"We're starting the operation now!?" Yamuto asks in an angry and aggressive tone.

"Haha, you nailed it." Naruto says.

"Listen up, we'll have to work as a team. No one makes a move before I give the signal."

Yamuto starts walking on the bridge while Naruto and the others hide and look at the scene. They see the spy walking. The spy reveals his face as it is revealed to be Kabuto as the spy.

"What?" Kokoro asks in shock.

"He's back?" Naruto asks.

"That's crazy. So the Akatsuki spy is actually Kabuto?" Sakura asks.

"Looks that way..." Kokoro says.

"Ugh, the wind is so loud, I can't hear anything." Naruto complains.

"You idiot, that's the reason we were able to get so close." Sakura says.

"She's right. The wind blows away the noise and smell." Sai says.

* * *

Moments later after watching Yamuto and Kabuto,

"What's he waiting for?" Naruto asks.

"Have you forgotten? That's Kabuto. Playing it safe is the right way to handle the situation." Sakura says.

"But if he takes too much time, the spy might get suspicious." Sai says.

"Maybe, but we have to trust the captain's judgement."

As they look on, Orochimaru arrives.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto exclaims.

_'What is going on?'_ Kokoro thought.

Kabuto destroys Hiruko and reveals Yamuto. Yamuto summons the team and the team arrive on the bridge as Naruto's eyes are red.

"Well, it's you again." Kabuto says with a smirk.

"I know that face all too well. Let's find out who's gotten stronger. You or Sasuke." Orochimaru says.

_'I'm not liking this.'_ Kokoro thought.

**"Give Sasuke back."** Naruto says in a dark tone. **"You give him back."**

Kokoro, Sakura, Sai and Yamuto look at Naruto. Naruto starts to get surrounded by the Nine Tailed Cloak.

"It's not as simple as giving him back. Really, you're way off here. He came came to us on his own." Kabuto says.

"Shut up four eyes! You don't understand how people really feel. You only understand cold logic." Sakura yells.

"If you want to know about Sasuke, you'll have to force it out of me." Orochimaru says.

_'Naruto...'_ Kokoro thought as she looks at him with concern.

Naruto growls and disappears in a flash and grabs Orochimaru's face and throws him in the forest. The bridge starts to shake.

"Stop it's not worth it!" Kokoro yells.

**'He can't hear you...he's losing his mind.'** The Twin Tails says.

_'Kokoro...'_ Yamuto thought as he looks at her. Naruto turns his head back slowly.

* * *

"Naruto...you've come a long way as a Jinchuriki. The power of the Nine Tails gets stronger and stronger." Kabuto says. Orochimaru walks back with his face peeled as Kabuto grins.

Kokoro starts to get uncomfortable._ 'I hate snakes...'_

"You're starting to act more like a Jinchuriki aren't you boy?" Orochimaru asks. He looks at Yamuto. "I can see why the leaf chose you to be here. Seems some of my experiments came in handy."

_'Experiment?'_ Sakura thought.

"The leaf should be more grateful to me. Wouldn't you agree my little test subject?"

"Test subject? Who exactly is this person?" Kabuto asks.

"Years ago, when I still walked with the fools of the Hidden Leaf Village, I took DNA from the First Hokage who can do Wood Style and have control over Tailed Beasts. I implanted the DNA into 60 children. But their bodies violently rejected the treatment, and they died while kicking and struggling one after another." Orochimaru explains.

"You're sick! You're freaking sick!" Kokoro yells.

Orochimaru laughs. "I thought they all died. I never thought I would see any of them again. But I'm focusing on Sasuke. Maybe we can put his growth to the test against Naruto."

**"Sasuke doesn't belong to you."** Naruto says as the Nine Tails power starts to grow.

Kokoro shields herself from the intense power. _'What should I do? I'm helpless.'_

"Oh no." Yamuto says. The power gets stronger and it starts breaking the bridge as Kokoro stumbles at the edge. Naruto roars. Kabuto runs toward Naruto but gets attacked by Naruto's force that sends him flying through Sakura and into the trees. Sakura falls and hits her head as she collided with Kabuto.

"Sakura!" Kokoro yells and runs to her and holds her. "Sakura? Sakura wake up!"

The bridge starts breaking and Sakura and Kokoro start sliding. "Sakura! Kokoro!" Yamuto yells. Kokoro grabs Sakura and helps her to safety. "Is she okay? Sakura?"

Sakura wakes up. "I'm okay now."

"Thank goodness." Kokoro says. Kokoro looks ahead to see a big impact. She stands up. Yamuto makes a clone of himself. "I want to see what's going on."

"Okay but stay near my clone." Yamuto says.

"Yeah." Kokoro replies and starts traveling in the forest.

"It's pathetic really...that boy has lost his cool too easily..." A calm and low voice says.

Kokoro turns. "It's a wonder to me why you are even comrades with him." The voice continues.

"Sis?" Kokoro asks, looking at Kuro.

Kuro looks at her and has her arms crossed. "Who were you expecting?"

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Hope you like. Kuro is Kokoro's step sister that can make things die and go raw.


	10. One Step At A Time

The Twin Tails

Author's Note-Thinking of Kokoro going to the dark side in the story soon. Still brain storming. Will post more again later. Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 9-One Step At A Time

"Why are you here? Out of all times and places." Kokoro says.

"To check on you." Kuro says.

Kokoro scoffs. "So you're one of Yuka's puppets too? Typical..."

"I came out on my own...for my own purposes..." Kuro says, walking around. Kuro's explanation sparked Kokoro's interest.

"Why?"

"That's none of your concern. Plus, I already got my answer." Kuro says and starts walking away.

"Wait! You can't just leave!" Kokoro exclaims and runs after her.

As she runs after her, she stumbles to stop to see Kuro at a cliff. "No way." Kokoro says.

Kuro jumps and Kokoro runs and stops at the cliff to see that Kuro is no where to be seen.

_'I wish I could tell her what I wanted to say. There were so many things I wanted to tell her. I wanted to save her. To smile and hug her again. But this wasn't the place or time.'_

Kokoro stumbles as she hears a loud roar as the ground shakes. Then she sees Naruto getting stabbed by Orochimaru's snake sword. "Naruto!" Kokoro yells and runs to the scene, only to see Sakura hurt. "What happened!?"

"It's Naruto. He's getting more out of control." Yamuto says.

"He hurt Sakura?"

"I'm afraid so."

"This is not a battle between two ninja. This is a battle between monsters." Kabuto says.

"Naruto's not a monster." Kokoro says.

Naruto roars loudly. "Well well, look at that. You were saying?"

Kokoro glares at him. "I can't believe he would go this far just to save Sasuke." Kabuto says.

Kokoro's eyes turn purple._ 'Enough is enough. Please just stop already.'_

"What a pitiful child..." Kabuto continues.

Kokoro starts walking toward Naruto. "Kokoro stay away from him!" Yamuto warns.

"Do you think I'm just going to sit here and do nothing?"

Kokoro starts walking faster and then starts running toward him. "Enough is enough!" Kokoro yells. Naruto turns and was about hit her but stops as they make eye contact. Yamuto holds Naruto in his wood style jutsu as Naruto tries to break free. He runs toward him and does hand signs.

"Hokage style elder jutsu. 10th edict on enlightenment!" Yamuto exclaims and touches Naruto's chest as he starts to get back to his own self.

Kokoro helps Sakura. "Sakura."

"Kokoro..."

"Are you okay?" Kokoro asks, helping her up.

"My arm still hurts but I'll be okay."

Naruto falls down and Kokoro runs to him as Sakura follows. "You think you can heal him?" Kokoro asks Sakura.

Sakura nods and starts to heal him. Naruto's wounds start to heal slowly and he starts to wake up. "Kokoro...? Sakura...?"

"Naruto!" Sakura says with tears of joy. Kokoro hugs him.

"Whoa!" Naruto says in surprise by Kokoro's hug as he sits up.

Sakura laughs and Yamuto smiles. Kokoro releases him. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Naruto looks around. "What just happened? Why am I here? I remember going after Orochimaru but then what happened next?" Naruto turns to Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, got something in my eyes." Sakura says.

"It was Sai wasn't it!?"

"Speaking of Sai, where is he?" Kokoro asks.

"My clone should know-" Yamuto began.

"Can I help track him down?"

"With my clone?"

"Yes."

Yamuto looks at her and then nods. "Alright but be close to my clone. And try not to take anymore side trips. I saw what happened."

Kokoro nods.

Later on, Kokoro meets up with the team with Yamuto's clone. "The hideout is straight ahead beneath the rocky aarea."

"Could it be after all this time, we finally found him?" Naruto asks.

"Hopefully, but first, you three have to swallow this." Yamuto takes out three seeds. "If we should get separated, I'll know where the three of you are. These seeds are a transmitter used for tracking."

Naruto, Sakura and Kokoro swallow the seeds. Later, they go into the hideout to find Sai. Sakura, Kokoro and Yamuto run all over the hideout to find Sasuke but they hear an explosion. Kokoro starts running toward the explosion.

"Kokoro!" Yamuto yells. "Always reckless..."

Sakura follows her. Kokoro sees a light and runs through it. "What's going on?"

"Kokoro..." A cold voice says. Kokoro turns to look at Sasuke.

Sakura comes. "What happened?"

"Sakura..." Sasuke says. Sakura turns slowly.

"Sas...uke..."

Naruto arrives and looks up. "Sasuke..."

"Naruto huh? You came too." Yamuto arrives. "I see...Kakashi is with you?"

"Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't make it. I'm here in his place. Team Kakashi will escort you back to the Leaf." Yamuto says.

"I severed the bonds..." Sasuke says and starts to think about Itachi. "I have a different bond now. Between my older brother and me...it's the bond of hatred."

"If you severed those bonds then why didn't you kill me back then? Weren't you gonna break our bond?" Naruto asks.

"I didn't want to follow into his footsteps."

* * *

Moments later, Sasuke appears next to Naruto and has his hand on his shoulder. "Wasn't it always your dream to become Hokage? Instead of chasing after me, don't you think you should spend your time training?" Sasuke asks and takes out his sword, "My will is telling me...to finish what I started."

"How can I become Hokage if I can't even save one friend?" Naruto asks. Sasuke was about to stab Naruto but Sai grabs his wrist and has his sword in the other hand.

Sasuke smirks. "That block you selected...was the correct one." Sasuke was about to attack them but Yamuto does hand signs. Sasuke activates his Sharnigan.

"Chidori stream!" Sasuke exclaims and electrocutes Naruto, Sai and Yamuto's wood attack.

_'Chidori from the whole body huh?'_ Kokoro thought. She takes out her sword and runs to Sasuke. They clash swords and start sword fighting. They clash their swords, trying to over power each other.

"Chidori stream!" Sasuke exclaims as Kokoro gets electrocuted and groans in pain. Sasuke kicks her away as she hits the ground and is hurt.

Sakura starts running toward Sasuke and was about to hit him but Yamuto cuts in. But then he gets stabbed by Sasuke's sword. Moments later, Sasuke gets distracted as he watches Naruto get up as Yamuto uses it as an advantage to summon wood from his body do Sasuke's sword can get out of his shoulder. Sasuke stumbles.

"Wood Style! Domed wall!" Yamuto exclaims as a wooden sphere surrounds Sasuke but he easily breaks out of it and returns on the cliff. Naruto, Sai and Kokoro start to get up and they all look at Sasuke.

"I've had enough of you guys." Sasuke says and sets his sword down. He does some hand signs. "It's over." Sasuke rises his hand up in the air but gets his wrist grabbed by Orochimaru.

"Don't even bother with that jutsu." Orochimaru says.

"Let go..."

"Now now." Kabuto's voice says and he appears. "Watch your tone with Orochimaru."

"Give me a reason to stop." Sasuke says.

"You do know what the Akatsuki are up to don't you? We want the Hidden Leaf to get rid of them for us."

"That's a pathetic excuse."

"It would increase your chances of revenge. Isn't that right?"

Sasuke lowers his hand. "We're leaving." Orochimaru says. Sasuke puts his sword back and they disappear into fire.

"No!" Kokoro exclaims. '_I wish I could of done more...'_ Kokoro thought disappointingly.

Naruto, Kokoro and Sakura start to feel sad and start to cry. "Crying won't bring Sasuke back. We have to be strong." Sakura says.

"We still go half a year right? You got me, I should be some help." Sai says.

Kokoro wipes her tears and looks at Sai. Kokoro smiles and chuckles. "Yeah...you're right."

Naruto and Sakura stop crying. "Thanks..." Naruto says.

"Now then..." Yamuto says with his hands on his hips.

* * *

Back to The Leaf, in Tsunade's office.

"I see...And?" Tsunade asks.

"We're not giving up no matter what." Naruto says.

"All right, if that's the case, stand by at home and I will call you soon for your next mission."

"Yes ma'am!" Team Yamuto says.

Kokoro walks home. "Ah, I see you're back. I'm glad you're safe." Michiko says as she hugs hug.

"Yeah, I'm on stand by for the next mission." Kokoro says.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we'll get him home one day."

"I'm glad."

"I'm going in my room." Kokoro says and walks in her room. Michiko smirks and mentally starts to count down before Kokoro opens her closet.

Kokoro opens her closet and sees new clothes. Her eyes widen. "What the-MICHIKO!"

Michiko laughs and walks in her room. "You like?"

"What the-what is this!?" Kokoro exclaims and shows her a skirt.

"Kokoro, it's hot and I want you two start wearing ninja attire. I'll make you some that will suit your style. I promise."

Kokoro sighs. "Fine..."

* * *

Next day to Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

"I can't believe you two hang out in a library..." Naruto says.

"Naruto...you should train your mind a little, not just your body. Sometimes you're such a dummy." Sakura says.

"N-Naruto, S-Sakura, you mind if I join your conversation?" Sai asks. "I read in a book to make others feel at ease around you. Like to use nicknames."

"So that's what you were doing at the library." Sakura says.

"I have nicknames for you two and Kokoro."

"Speaking of Kokoro, where is she? She's supposed to meet us."

"I wonder if she over slept again." Naruto says.

"Naruto, you over sleep, not her."

Kokoro arrives, wearing a skirt and a white short sleeved shirt with a west. Kokoro sighs. "Sorry I'm late."

Naruto turns and looks at her. "Hey Kokoro." Sakura says with a smile.

Kokoro smiles at her. "Hey Sai."

"Hello." Sai replies.

"You see! You should wear stuff like that more often." Sakura says.

"Well, Michiko forced me...She gave me a new wardrobe which I'm annoyed about by the way...So, what did I miss?" Kokoro asks as she looks at the three. She look at Naruto. "Naruto? You're pretty silent today, what's up with you?"

Naruto stares at her. Kokoro starts to blush and look away. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Naruto grins. "Haha, sorry, it's just that you look really cool today."

"Thanks." Kokoro replies with a smile. Sakura giggles at Kokoro as she blushes at Naruto. Sakura turns to Sai.

"So you had nicknames for us?"

"Nicknames?" Kokoro asks.

Sai looks at Sakura. "I'll call you ugly."

Kokoro's mouth drops and Naruto's eyes turn white and his mouth drops. Naruto holds Sakura back.

"Why you little! Cha!" Sakura yells.

_'Smack! Smack!'_

"Sakura! Why'd you hit me too?" Naruto asks.

Kokoro has her hand behind her neck. "Oh boy..."

* * *

To Kakashi in the hospital

"So...you're the new team member. Sai was it? Nice to meet you." Kakashi says.

"Sir." Sai says as he holds his cheek and Naruto does the same.

"Kakashi sensei, on our last mission-" Naruto began.

"I know, Yamuto told me verything...Sasuke too."

"We're running out of time to get him home. Sasuke has gotten way too strong for me."

"In that case, we'll have to make you stronger."

"Yeah but Sasuke has developed so fast." Sakura says.

"And I don't think it's natural. Maybe drug enhancements?"

"Or forbidden jutsu...they do have Kabuto with them."

"Do you think I have been here just lying the whole time? I've been brain storming and I got an idea. I'll be working with you one on one. And you may surpass me. It'll be training like you've never experienced." Kakashi says.

"What are we gonna be working on?" Naruto asks.

"We're going to create a new justu just for you. A brand new jutsu, even more powerful than the Rasengan. It's going to take time and effort."

Asuma opens the door. "How are you feeling Kakashi?"

"Asuma sensei, you could try knocking first!" Ino says.

"What's up guys?" Choji asks with a mouthful of chips. Team Asuma walks in. Shikamaru looks at Sai.

"I know you...you're that guy..."

Ino blushes. "Huh? What guy?"

Sai smiles. "Hello there."

Naruto and Kokoro explain everything about Sai. "Oh I see, so that's what it was all about." Choji says.

Ino walks to Sakura and Kokoro. "Hey, he's pretty cute and he kind of looks like Sasuke." Ino says.

Kokoro facepalms."Good grief Ino..."

"Why'd you bring the gang here of all places? This isn't a break room you know." Kakashi says.

"Why don't you guys go to the Barbe-q. And team Kakashi can go too if you want." Asuma says.

"BBQ? WOO HOO!" Choji exclaims.

"I second that!" Ino says. _'And I'll sit next to Sai.'_

"I need to talk to Kakashi about some business. The BBQ is on me." Asuma says.

"Hey wait a sec! What gives?! What about my training?" Naruto asks.

"We'll get back to that later." Kakashi replies.

"Wha!? Later!?"

"Well we can't start anything since I'm still in the hospital. You're so impatient Naruto."

* * *

To the BBQ place

The gang but Shikamaru are there. "Where's Shikamaru?" Kokoro asks.

"He had stuff to do with his father." Choji says.

"That's weird. He always shows up for end of mission parties. This is a first." Ino says. Kokoro grabs a few pieces of meat.

"Alright, I'll eat Shikamaru's share." Choji says.

"Knock it off Choji! We should introduce ourselves to Sai before we eat." Ino says.

Choji starts drooling over the food. "So uh, hi there I'm Choji Akimichi."

"Nice to meet you uh..." Sai began. Kokoro's eyes widen.

_'Oh no, don't tell me he's gonna say that word!_' Naruto thought in panic. Naruto grabs Sai's mouth. "Sai! Fatso is absolutely a taboo word in front of Choji. Ya got it?"

"Hey, were you about to say something?" Choji says in a threatening voice.

Sakura nervously laughs. "It was nothing, really it was nothing."

"Anyway, I'm Ino Yamanaka. My family owns the Yamanaka flower shop. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to um...meet you uh...um...beautiful." Sai says.

"Wow..." Kokoro says.

Ino blushes. Sakura starts to get angry. "You call her beautiful!?" Sakura yells and starts throwing plates around.

"Ahh! Take it easy! Sakura!" Naruto yells.

Sakura hits Sai.

"Ouch..." Kokoro says.

Later on, everyone calms down. "Hey Choji, this meat is mine okay?" Naruto says.

Choji takes some meat. "Yeah well, first come first serve."

"That's why you're so fa-" Sai began but Naruto shuts his mouth with his hand.

"What did I say!? Didn't I say that was a taboo word!?"

"You just say something?" Choji asks in a threatening way.

"N-nothing at all." Naruto stutters.

Ino takes some meat. "Hey Sai, I think this ones ready."

"What the-that's my meat!" Choji exclaims.

"Someone's got a crush." Kokoro says with a smirk. Ino blushes. "The tables have turned Ino."

"Ino what's with the eyes you keep making at Sai? It's gross." Sakura says.

"Billboard brow!" Ino yells.

Sakura stands up. "Who are you calling Billboard brow? Ino pig!"

"Take it easy Sakura." Naruto says, trying to calm her down.

"You keep out of this idiot!"

**'Are you the only normal person here?**' The Twin Tails asks.

"Common, Naruto's not an idiot." Kokoro defends.

Naruto smiles. "Thanks Kokoro."

"You cut it out too Ino." Choji says.

"Quiet fatso!" Ino yells.

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Kokoro's eyes widen and their jaw drops. "I'm not fat! I'm just big boned! Human boulder!" Choji exclaims.

* * *

Next day, Sakura, Sai and Kokoro watch Naruto train in the training fields. Naruto cuts the leaf in half with his chakra and rejoices. "All right I nailed it!" Naruto yells and his clones disappear. "Okay, what's next-" Naruto was about to pass out but Kakashi catches him.

"Naruto." Sakura says and runs to him with Sai and Kokoro.

"Is he okay?" Kokoro asks.

"He just needs some rest." Kakashi says.

"Sensei." Sakura says.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you."

Later, Team Kakashi and Yamuto walk toward the gate near Team Asuma. "Stop my training to go on some lame mission..." Naruto mumbles.

"The mission is a mission. We have no choice." Sakura says.

"Yeah but who cares about a bunch of grave robbers."

"Would you stop complaining!?" Kokoro exclaims and grabs him in a head lock.

"Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay!" Naruto exclaims and she releases him. The gang see Team Asuma.

"Ino, you guys heading out too?" Sakura asks.

"That's right. We're all together again." Ino says with a smile.

"All right, let's go!" Naruto yells and runs to the gate.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

The team start traveling.

"Let's wrap this up quick so I can get back to training already." Naruto says.

"Careful, don't take this mission lightly because it's a D-rank mission." Sakura warns.

"Don't worry, I won't."

At night in the forest, the gang stop at a stone.

"Okay, this is the rendezvous point. A group from the fire temple are supposed to come meet us here." Yamuto says.

Kokoro sits down a few inches from Sai. Sakura sits in front of Kokoro. Naruto chuckles and fakes yawns. "Oh man, I'm tired too. I gotta take a load off." Naruto says and sits close to Sakura.

Kokoro looks away slightly. **'Still not listening to me?'** The Twin Tails ask.

_'Not now...'_

**'What part of value your friendship with that fox don't you understand?'**

_'Enough. Just stop talking already.'_

"You're invading my space!" Sakura yells and pushes Naruto to a tree. "Go sit over there!"

"Hey, easy, no noise." Yamuto says. He looks around. "They're late..." Yamuto stands up. "I'm going to go find them."

Kokoro stands up and starts walking. "I'll try to find them too."

"Okay." Yamuto says and goes another way.

"I'll come too." Sakura says and follows Yamuto.

* * *

Kokoro is walking and hears Naruto yelling _'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'_ and then Naruto trips and Kokoro turns. Her eyes widen and she shrieks as he falls on her.

"Ow..." Kokoro mumbles. She sees a boar running past them. Naruto sighs.

"Wow, this grass is really soft." Naruto says and snuggles into Kokoro.

Kokoro turns red. "U-um y-you mind getting off me?"

"Huh?" Naruto asks, dumbfounded. His eyes widen as he sees that he is on top of Kokoro. "Sorry! Sorry!" Naruto helps her up. "Please don't hit me!"

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Phew. Sorry about that, you're just really soft."

Kokoro nervously laughs. "We should look around."

Kokoro looks around and sees a piece of paper and picks it up. "What the heck? Wait, I've seen this before." Naruto says.

"Really?"

* * *

Hope you like reason Kuro appeared was because she wanted to see if Kokoro was okay because she still cares about her.

Next chapter, Kokoro gets out of control and uses the power her step mother gave her. Will it influence her to use it for Good or Evil?


	11. Update

Update!

Hey guys! I got my new Windows 8 laptop. Since school is starting on Monday, I will not be on Fanfiction for a while. I want to make sure I get my college credits and good grades. I will be working on new chapters when I get the chance. Hope you look forward to it. Expect new chapters around October. I will also do some serious editing on the story too.


End file.
